Bruised & Battered
by JazzieG
Summary: When one of the team is attacked with a baseball bat in a house that was supposed to have been cleared, there is plenty of guilt to go around.  Whole team features.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with NCIS. **

**First NCIS story, be kind, constructive feedback welcomed! Forgive any English idiosyncrasies, I can't help it! To anyone that has me on author alert and is reading this and hoped it was the long awaited follow up to my Numb3rs stories featuring the psychotic Jasmine, I apologise for disappointing you. I haven't given up on it, just hit a bit of a block.**

Chapter One

The man lay on the bedroom floor, breathing heavily, his body rigid with excruciating pain. All he had done was get out of bed and make for the bathroom. A few steps and pain speared through his back, dropping him to his knees.

He had gripped the bedding in his hands, gritting his teeth as he tried to breathe through the pain. Ten minutes or so later, once the worst had passed he tried to push himself back to his feet so he could get to his phone to call for much needed assistance. The only result was a further spike of pain. The bedding remained firmly gripped in his fist as he once again tried to take deep steadying breaths in an attempt to calm himself and hopefully ease the pain.

He waited another thirty minutes before steeling himself to do what he now expected to cause pain, he once more attempted to push himself up. He managed to get to his feet but couldn't straighten up, his legs just didn't seem to be able to take his weight and the pain being caused was unbelievable. Unable to take his weight any longer he collapsed again but this time it was worse as he couldn't even stay on his knees and fell to the floor.

Ten hours later he was still there. He had tried to reach his phone on the nightstand but it was too far back. He could reach the pillow on the bed and tried to use that to knock the phone onto the floor. This resulted in the device landing on the floor between the nightstand and the wall, too far back for the stricken man to reach.

The only improvement to his situation was that he had managed to roll on to his side and had placed the pillow under his head. The bedding had also been pulled off as he had become cold from being motionless for so long, though whenever pain racked his body he had to throw the bedding off as he started to sweat.

Any attempt on his part to move even slightly would send another wave of pain rushing through his body so at this point he had given up doing more than moving the bedding when he needed to, even though that caused some pain.

He closed his eyes and prayed that someone would get there soon to check on him so that they could get him some damn pain relief and let him use the head.

- NCIS -

_Previous Day_

The NCIS Major Case Response Team had been called to the murder of a marine outside a civilian house on the outskirts of DC by Metro police.

On arrival the four members piled out of their vehicles, showed their badges and were allowed access to the crime scene.

"DiNozzo, take McGee and go check the house for evidence, it's been cleared by the LEOs," instructed NCIS Special Agent and Team Leader Leroy Jethro Gibbs. "Ziva, question the witnesses." Turning around he then addressed his long-time friend, "Whatcha got for me Ducky?" he asked.

"Jethro I've only just got here," responded Doctor Donald 'Ducky' Mallard, the ME for NCIS. "Mr Palmer, the liver probe if you would please." The ME was speaking to his bespectacled assistant, Jimmy 'Autopsy Gremlin' Palmer.

Probationary Special Agent Ziva 'Ninja Assassin' David merely nodded in acknowledgement before heading off to do as she had been ordered.

Gibbs' Senior Field Agent, Very Special Agent Anthony 'Tony' DiNozzo, looked up, he watched his female partner, former Israeli and now American citizen, walk off before turning and greeting the ME and his assistant then walked over to his other partner, Special Agent Timothy McGee, also known as Tim, Timmy, Probie, Elf Lord, McGeek, McGoo and any other Mc nicknames that Tony could come up with, "Come on, McGee."

The youngest of the team simply lifted his backpack onto his shoulder before quietly following Tony into the house.

Metro had been called to the premises for a domestic disturbance, when they arrived they found the body of the marine on the front lawn with a gunshot wound to the back, the weapon that appeared to have been used was next to the body. There had been no sign of anyone else and they had quickly cleared the house to ensure that the perpetrator had fled the scene before calling in NCIS.

"What was Corporal Gonzales doing here anyway?" asked Tony.

"According to the records this house belongs to him. Well actually his ex-wife got it in the divorce," responded Tim.

"How the hell do you know that?"

"Modern technology, Tony," the younger agent indicated his phone. Abigail 'Abby' Scuito, his once girlfriend, now best friend and NCIS lab rat had sent the pertinent details she had found.

"McSmartAss!" mumbled the Senior Agent.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"What's up with you today? You've done nothing but snipe at me all morning!"

It was true and Tony knew it. From the moment he had arrived in the bullpen he'd been trying to pick a fight with his partner, no easy feat given the fact that Tim McGee was the quiet, considerate, forgiving type.

Gibbs had given Tony a lecture and a hard head smack the previous day for a prank he had played which had resulted in Tim's computer being offline for the day. He hadn't known that their computer genius was doing some upgrade of the software overnight and when he made it into the office before Tim for once, he decided to unplug the computer and remove a couple of cables.

He'd done it before and normally it just annoyed McGee and it was fixed in a matter of minutes. Yesterday had been a whole different ball game.

To be fair to Tim when asked what happened he had said he didn't know, despite knowing full well that his so called friend and team mate had caused it.

The software upgrade had been specific to the youngest team member's PC as he needed it to complete some database he was writing, the fact that the PC hadn't been shut down properly had screwed up the computer's format or some such thing that DiNozzo didn't understand.

McGee had spent the entire day in the office getting the computer online again. Gibbs had not been pleased. In fact it's safe to say that he was a volcano waiting to erupt the entire time.

Catching DiNozzo towards the end of the day casting guilty looks at Tim, who had only moved from his desk twice to use the head, Gibbs put two and two together, coming up with his Senior Field Agent. He had stood up from his desk and ordered Tony to follow him.

Tony returned to the bullpen fifteen minutes later paler than when he left, picked up his backpack and left without even saying goodnight to his team mates.  
>Basically DiNozzo was taking his bad mood out on his friend. None of what had happened was Tim's fault. He could have told Gibbs that Tony had unplugged his computer but he didn't and had actually taken quite a tongue lashing himself, partly thanks to Gibbs' dislike of technology.<p>

Tony, however, wasn't ready to admit to anything so he simply ignored the question, "You check out upstairs."

Tim was tired, fed up and bordering on angry. As a result of Tony's prank he had been at the office long after the rest of the team, including Gibbs, had left. His computer may have been back up and running by the end of the day but he still had a lot of work to do to ensure that the software was installed correctly and that his databases hadn't been affected. He had told Gibbs when he left around 23:00 that he wouldn't be much longer. In actual fact he didn't leave until nearly 03:00 so had only managed three hours sleep before he had to get ready to go back to the office.

Once in the office he had spent the time between getting in and being called out to the scene having Tony treat him like he was lower than the newest probationary agent.

"You know what Tony you were the one that pulled the plug on my computer. I covered for you but you could have admitted it to Gibbs and saved me a lecture but you decided to take the coward's way out! Now you've spent the morning sulking and taking it out on me. Why don't you just grow the hell up!" That said Tim stormed up the stairs leaving an open mouthed DiNozzo in his wake.

Tim reached the top of the stairs and took a breath. He couldn't remember a time when he'd ever spoken to Tony like that but, seriously, the man deserved it. He had no concept of the consequences of his actions the day before and hadn't even tried to find out. At least Tony's telling off had been private, his had been in the middle of the bullpen for all to hear and he hadn't even done anything wrong.

Sighing he looked around checking the layout. To his right there were two doors, both closed. To the left were three doors, all open. He could see a bathroom and two bedrooms. Opting to check the rooms behind the closed doors first he turned right. Opening the first he discovered a storage cupboard. At first glance he couldn't see anything that might be of interest but as Gibbs said, never take anything for granted, rule #8, so he would return to it once he'd checked out the other rooms.

Opening the second closed door he entered the master bedroom. A door in the far right corner was open and showed a bathroom. Whilst he was scoping out the room a noise came from behind him, thinking it was Tony he glanced over his shoulder but the hall was empty, shrugging his shoulders he turned back trying to assess if there was anything out of place.

No sooner had he turned back to the room than the hairs on the back of his neck stood up, he turned again and came face to face with a man that clearly wasn't supposed to be there. Tim had time to register a glimpse of a baseball bat being swung at him. He quickly put his arm up to deflect it, the pain flared immediately but he had no time to call for Tony or reach for his weapon as the bat swung again. McGee tried to twist out of the way but the bat caught him square across his lower back, his knees buckled and he found himself face down on the carpet trying not to throw up or pass out, or both.

- NCIS -

Tony was in the kitchen when he heard a loud thud from upstairs. He debated with himself briefly over whether he should check it out, after all McGee had raised his voice at him.

The big brother that he had become since Tim joined the team wouldn't let him ignore the fact that McGee might need some help though so he hurried upstairs. On the way up he figured that the younger man had probably dropped something.

The sight before him when he turned towards where the sound had come from was not what he had hoped.

"McGee!" he called out. He was just in time to see a man bring a baseball bat down across the back of his prone team mate. What he didn't know at that point was how many times Tim had been struck. Without hesitation he pulled his weapon. "Federal Agent, drop the bat!"

The man had his back to the Senior Agent but in one smooth movement McGee's attacker kicked the door closed without even turning round. Tony fired at the door as it closed.

- NCIS -

**A/N: If anyone reads this, thank you for taking the time. Please note that I know nothing about PC's so just go with the whole software/corrupt thing please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Didn't own NCIS yesterday. Don't own it today either. *sigh***

**A/N: Wow, you guys rock! I got up this morning to an abundance of reviews and alerts. Thank you to each and everyone of you. The interest inspired me so here is my second chapter, I sincerely hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

Chapter Two

Gibbs stood with Ducky who confirmed that Corporal Gonzales had, indeed, only been dead for an hour judging by body temperature. He bagged the gun and glanced towards the house looking worried, something that didn't go unnoticed by the ME.

"Jethro?"

"It's nothing Duck. Just Tony has been giving McGee a hard time all morning. I'm hoping that they manage to sort it soon."

"Well forgive me for putting in my pennies worth but if they don't then you may have to intervene. You know as well as I do that young Timothy is unlikely to call Anthony out on his behaviour."

"I know he normally wouldn't, but McGee was in the office till the early hours of this morning clearing up after DiNozzo's prank and I think he's tired so he may just stand up to him.. He thinks I don't know what time he left." Gibbs rolled his eyes at that.

Ducky chuckled, "Yes that does seem rather short sighted of him given your knack for knowing what they're up to!"

Ziva walked towards them and smiled at Ducky before turning her attention to Gibbs. "Neighbours report hearing shouting followed a few minutes later by one gunshot. None of them saw anything."

Gibbs was about to respond when a gunshot sounded from the house. Without even thinking he took off towards the front door pulling out his own gun with Ziva hot on his heels. Reaching the door he entered and they quickly cleared the downstairs.

Carefully they walked up the stairs, as they got to the top Ziva covered the left and Gibbs the right.

"Tony!"

"Boss, I can't get the door open, I think he's put something against it. McGee's injured and in there with a bat wielding maniac!"

"Ziva…"

"I'll go round the back to prevent him from getting away," she finished for him before running down the stairs and out into the back garden. The window to the bedroom was open but there was no sign of anyone.

"Did he have any other weapons?"

"Only saw the bat, but he might have McGee's gun. Boss he wasn't moving and the guy hit him across his back…"

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs barked at his Senior Agent, trying to get him to focus on the job at hand.

Taking a breath Tony nodded to indicate he was calmer before once again putting his shoulder against the door. It seemed to give slightly before settling back.

Gibbs took up position next to him, hoping that the man hadn't grabbed McGee's gun, if he had then they were potentially turning themselves into easy targets.

"On three," he instructed.

At the count of three the two men pushed their shoulders against the door, again the door seemed to give then settle back.

"Again!"

Once more the two men put their shoulders to the door putting all their strength into it, there was the sound of something wooden splintering and the door gave way. Both men just managed to keep their footing. Entering the room, stepping over the remains of a chair that had obviously been wedged under the door handle, Gibbs hurried to clear it while Tony stayed near Tim ready to protect him from any further assaults.

"Clear," called Gibbs, he leant out the window to speak to his other agent, "Ziva, any sign of someone coming out this window?"

"No Gibbs."

"Damn! Get Ducky and get back up here."

When the room was confirmed clear Tony saw this as his cue to check on his fallen team mate who was still sprawled on his stomach. "McGee? Tim?" There was no response so, with shaking hands, he checked for a pulse, "He's alive, Boss."

Gibbs joined him kneeling next to McGee. He gently tapped his face and was rewarded with a flickering of his eyelids and a groan. "Come on Tim. Wake up now." He gently coaxed.

"Jethro? What happened?" Ducky asked as he hurried into the room.

Before Gibbs could respond, Tony cut in, "He was hit with a baseball bat. I don't know how often or where other than I saw him get struck across his lower back."

"Alright, call an ambulance," instructed Ducky, turning his attention back to Tim.

"No, 'm fine," stated the object of their concern, much to everyone's relief.

"I'll be the judge of that young man! Do it Tony!"

"Sorry Probie, not going to argue with Ducky." The earlier misplaced animosity Tony had been feeling towards McGee evaporating with relief. He moved away to allow Ducky and Gibbs more room.

"Timothy, stay still!" Ducky placed his hands on the injured agent's shoulders to stop him from moving, "We don't know what your injuries are and we're not taking any chances."

"'m fine," he repeated.

"McGee you'll do as you're told. Is that clear?" ordered Gibbs.

"Bosssss, 'm fine!" insisted McGee again.

"Sounds like it. You're getting checked out at the hospital, like it or not!"

Not really in any condition to be arguing McGee gave up trying and closed his eyes. Man, he was tired.

"No, McGee, keep those eyes open."

Sighing as much as his position and pain would allow he opened his eyes and looked at his boss who was hunkered down on his knees so he could get into Tim's eye line.

"Better."

"Ambulance is on the way Boss."

Nodding his acknowledgement Gibbs asked, "What happened, Tim?"

Somewhere in Tim's mind he thought he must be in trouble since his first name was being used more than usual but tried to focus on Gibb's question.

"Noise. Turned, man with baseball bat. Hit… hit arm, back, head," he kept the words to a minimum concentrating on not throwing up with the pain that his brain was finally registering.

"OK lad. We'll take care of you, just lay still for me." Ducky spoke softly, "I'm going to lift up your jacket and shirt so I can get a look at your back." He couldn't examine Tim properly as he didn't want to move him but he had easy access to his back. Lifting up the jacket and shirt he almost gasped out loud at the vivid bruise that was already on display. Tony and Ziva weren't in Tim's line of sight luckily as they both clenched their fists and both of their faces clearly showed the anger they were feeling at what they were seeing.

Gibbs couldn't show any emotion as he didn't want to upset Tim, but his blood was boiling. From the bruising it was clear to see that Tim had been struck there more than once. The guy that had done this had better hope someone else found him before Gibbs and his team. A groan from his prone agent pulled his attention back.

"What is it Tim?"

"No'ing."

"Don't lie to me," warned Gibbs.

"Feel sick," responded the injured man, choosing the lesser of two evils. Tell his boss that his nerves were sending a multitude of pain signals or admit to feeling queasy.

"Where's that ambulance!"

Tony was about to say he'd call again when sirens were heard coming down the street. He hurried back down the stairs to direct the EMT's.

- NCIS -

Gibbs was pacing the hallway outside the bedroom, the EMT's had been with Tim for fifteen minutes. He wasn't the most patient of men and was even less so when it concerned the welfare of one of his team, his family.

He had put the time to good use though, calling Director Vance to fill him in and request another team to finish processing the scene so they could all go to the hospital. Vance had readily agreed and requested to be kept updated on McGee's condition.

Finally the EMT's finished assessing their patient and decided how best to get him down the stairs. When they stepped out to request assistance in carrying him down the stairs Gibbs saw what they'd been doing.

They had him strapped to a back board, a collar round his neck. There was an IV line in the back of his right hand, an inflatable splint on his left arm and an oxygen mask over his face. He was pale which was only emphasised by the fact that he had a colourful bruise forming on his temple.

Tony, Gibbs and the two EMT's carried Tim down the stairs on the back board, lowering him onto the gurney at the bottom. They then wheeled the gurney out to the waiting ambulance.

"DiNozzo, Ziva, go to the hospital in the sedan once Balboa's team arrives," as he said this, the team arrived, "Never mind. Give the van keys to them and then get to Bethesda."

"Jethro, I have a body to deal with. Mr Palmer and I will return to the Yard and make sure Corporal Gonzales is taken care of. Then I will inform Abigail and bring her with us to the hospital to meet you."

Gibbs had momentarily forgotten the goth forensic scientist. How he had managed that he didn't really know. She was going to go nuts when she found out 'her Timmy' had been injured. She was close to all the team and was devastated when any of them were injured, but there was a special bond with his youngest agent that made it all the harder.

"Thanks Duck. See you at the hospital," he replied, getting into the back of the ambulance. The doors closed and the ambulance took off with the sirens blaring.

- NCIS -

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Nope still don't own NCIS or the characters. I will be continuing to borrow them for this story. I promise to clean them up and put them back on the shelf when I'm done.**

**A/N: Whoa. I'm overwhelmed by the response to this, thank you so much for the reviews and alerts. You are all fabulous! I was hoping to have a chapter up yesterday but my laptop screen broke and I ended up using a different laptop! I have it back now so here's the next instalment. Please be warned the next chapter is not likely to go up until the weekend as I have major stuff going on at work. I know, how dare real life get in the way of fanfic? I really hope you enjoy.**

Chapter Three

Tim suddenly opened his half-closed eyes wide and declared in a voice muffled by the oxygen mask that he was going to be sick.

The ambulance pulled over to the side of the road and the driver quickly joined them in the back. Between them they managed to keep him immobile while allowing him to be sick safely.

"Finished Tim?" asked Gibbs gently.

"Yeah, thi' so," came the mumbled reply.

They gently returned him to his back and the driver jumped back into the front and started off again.

"S'rry B'ss."

"Hey, no apologising!"

"Sign o' weak… ness."

"No! You have nothing to apologise for Tim." Gibbs leant forward and rested his hand on Tim's right arm, trying to give his agent some measure of comfort and reassurance. Admittedly he could use some reassurance himself given that being sick wasn't a particularly great sign when it came to head injuries.

As if sensing this Carlos, the EMT treating Tim, spoke up, "That could have just as easily been caused by the pain he's experiencing as the head injury. We won't know more till we get to the hospital but the fact he's still conscious is a good sign."

Gibbs didn't take his eyes off his young agent but nodded so the EMT would know that he had heard him. He left his hand resting on Tim's arm and just watched as the EMT wrote on the sheet of paper he had in front of him on a clipboard. He felt guilty for what had happened but he couldn't let that over shadow the comfort he could give Tim at that moment. He could wallow later in his basement with a bottle of bourbon, right now Tim, and the rest of his team, needed him.

They pulled into the hospital emergency bay and rushed the downed agent into the ER. Once inside Gibbs was pulled away, handed a form to fill out and directed to the waiting area.

- NCIS -

Tony and Ziva arrived at the hospital just a few minutes after the ambulance. It was clear to the former Mossad liaison turned Probationary Special Agent that her partner was worried about their friend and team mate as he had handed her the keys to the sedan. None of the team let her drive unless they wanted to get somewhere fast, with the exception of Gibbs who often let her drive to 'punish' either Tony or Tim, sometimes it was just to shut them up.

She was also worried but she hadn't seen her team mate hit with a baseball bat so she didn't have that image stuck in her head. Not that the image of him strapped to that backboard was one she wanted either.

Once they got to the hospital and parked both agents hurried silently to the ER looking for any sign of their boss who they knew wouldn't be far away. They found him sitting near the desk filling out paperwork.

"Boss any news?"

Looking up Gibbs met the worried eyes of his other two agents and responded in the only way he knew how at that moment, with few words. In fact he used just one, "No." He didn't elaborate on what had happened in the ambulance with Tim being sick or the fact that he had slipped into unconsciousness a few minutes from the hospital, neither piece of information would ease the worry and he had to protect _all_ his team.

The three colleagues sat in silence waiting for news on their injured member. Gibbs was still trying to fill out the form but wasn't getting far. This was really Ducky's purview. He was the one that knew everything that he possibly could about the team's medical history, partly from their files, partly from asking them the right questions.

The man in question chose that moment to appear with Jimmy and Abby, he stood up to greet them but before Gibbs could speak and hand Ducky the form he was nearly knocked off his feet by the whirlwind that was known as Abby.

"Gibbs, what's going on? Tim doesn't get hurt! He can't be hurt, tell me Ducky is wrong," demanded the distraught Goth.

Wrapping his arms around the distraught forensic scientist he tried to sooth her. Seeing his friend's predicament Ducky stepped forward and relieved him of the clipboard with the medical form and immediately started filling out the missing information. Gibbs shot him a look of gratitude before turning his full attention to Abby.

"Sorry Abs, but McGee is hurt. We don't know the full extent of his injuries yet but he was conscious and talking," again he didn't mention that he was no longer either of those things on arrival at the hospital. A lie of omission may still be a lie, but what they didn't know couldn't hurt them for now.

Abby stepped back from Gibbs, wiping her eyes. She then turned to Tony and Ziva and enveloped each of them in one of her trademark hugs before sitting next to Tony.

Gibbs watched as Ziva got up and went to sit the other side of Abby putting her in the middle of her and Tony. Jimmy seated himself the other side of Ziva the four offering each other silent support. He felt a rush of pride at how his team pulled together in a crisis. He just wished they'd have fewer of them. Admittedly it was usually Tony in the hospital with McGee keeping everyone calm.

He reflected on the fact that McGee really was the glue that held the team together, with his quiet, caring personality, his level headed reasoning and his patience. Oh he could be arrogant at times without realising he was doing it, but Tony was always there to set him straight, sometimes with gentle teasing other times with an outright put down.

No, there was no malice in Tim McGee, not a bad bone in his body. It was just when he got talking about his speciality, computers, he could become condescending because he knew his subject inside out.

Lost in his musings he hadn't noticed Ducky step up to the desk and then be led through to the trauma room, nor had he seen him return. He was broken from his thoughts when he spoke to them.

"Timothy is just being taken for an MRI for his back and head injury as well as an x-ray for his left arm. There is some concern about his back and head injury, which is to be expected. The MRI will show if there's any signs of bleeding or swelling in his brain or around his spinal cord. Doctor Jamieson, his attending trauma doctor, has promised to update us once he's had the scan."

"How long will the scan take Ducky?" asked Tony.

"About thirty to forty minutes."

"Will we be able to see him soon?"

"It will depend on the results of the scan. There's a possibility he'll need surgery but that's a worst case scenario. At the moment he wouldn't know you were with him as he is unconscious."

"What?"

"He is in and out of consciousness, but trust me when I say that is best for Timothy, even if it's not ideal when treating head injuries. He is in a lot of pain at the moment."

"Aren't they giving him any pain relief Duck?" Gibbs didn't like what he was hearing.

"Until they know what damage, if any, that they're dealing with they can't give him anything too strong. He needs to be able to respond where possible, giving him strong pain relief will just knock him out completely. That is not in his best interests right now."

"Damn!" DiNozzo said what they'd all been thinking in his usual eloquent manner. The five colleagues fell into silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

Tony thought about the prank he'd played, was it just a day ago, then his treatment of his little brother that morning. Tim had been right, he'd been a coward not to admit to Gibbs that he'd been the cause of the computer glitch, but at the time he'd enjoyed watching the younger man get chewed out. All he'd talked about was that damn database for days and how it was going to improve their searches. Tony had been sick of hearing about it. Now he was left with feelings of guilt. If they'd been on better terms would he have sent Tim upstairs alone to search for evidence? Could he have prevented this?

Ziva thought about how she'd torture the man who'd done this to her brother when they caught him, and they would catch him. Of that she had no doubt. She was sure she could come up with some new and inventive ways to make the man suffer.

Abby was thinking about how she took Tim's presence in her life for granted. He'd always been there from the moment they met, even when she unceremoniously dumped him. Now she would be there to help him recover, no matter the severity of his injuries or what he needed. Just for once in their long friendship she was going to make it all about Tim.

Jimmy was also lost in his thoughts and memories. Times he'd joined with Tony to tease Tim. It had been funny at the time and Tim had taken it with his usual good grace, if with a roll of his eyes at their antics. He hoped that there was no serious swelling or bleeding, thanks to his medical knowledge he knew only too well what the outcome could be if there was serious damage. It wasn't good.

Ducky was also worrying about what the outcome could be. Brain damage, paralysis, permanent damage to his left, dominant, arm, any one on its own would be bad enough for someone as active and intelligent as Tim, but together the older man wasn't sure if his surrogate grandson would survive that if it happened. He mentally shook himself. No he would not think the worst, whatever happened they'd all be there for the young man and get him through.

Gibbs was thinking what would have happened if he hadn't sent Tim in with Tony. Was the problem between his two boys the cause of this, maybe if he'd sent Ziva in with Tim or gone in himself, no, he couldn't second guess his decision, glancing up he could see the guilt written over the face of the eldest of his boys. One of them feeling guilty was more than enough, he needed to help both Tim and Tony through this, no matter what 'this' turned out to be. Suddenly a thought occurred to him, one that should have registered immediately but hadn't due to the fact he had been concentrating on getting Tim the help he needed.

"Damn!" he exclaimed, a heartfelt anger at himself taking root.

"Boss?" Tony's head shot up from where he'd previously been staring at his shoes.

Gibbs pulled out his phone and dialled a number, not bothering to leave the waiting room. "Balboa," he didn't give the other Team Leader time to respond before telling him why he was calling. "Metro told us the house was clear but it couldn't have been otherwise McGee wouldn't have been attacked." He waited for a reply before hanging up and dialling again.

"Leon, Gibbs. No news, McGee is still having tests. I want the head of someone at Metro on a plate! They told us the house was clear. Obviously it wasn't. I've called Balboa and his team are going to search again and find out where he could have hidden, but regardless of what they find someone at Metro didn't do a thorough enough search!"

"_Leave it with me Jethro, if someone at Metro screwed up then I'll sort it. You just concentrate on McGee."_

"Thanks Leon." Gibbs hung up the phone to see everyone staring at him.

"Boss, I didn't even think of that!" Tony shook his head in disgust at himself.

"Gibbs, you think the dirt scum that attacked McGee is still in the house."

"Ziva that would be dirt bag or scum bag!" corrected DiNozzo automatically.

"Whatever Tony, it means we could have had him!"

"Look, I didn't think of it till just now, but it's possible he was still in the house, maybe he still is. If Balboa finds anything he will call." Gibbs didn't want the pair to start bickering over her issue with the English language.

Before anyone could say anything else the door to the trauma area opened and a doctor stepped out.

"Tim McGee?" he asked before recognising Ducky and walking over to the group.

- NCIS -


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Still don't own NCIS or it's characters. If I did I'm certain McGee would have had several story arcs by now instead of the one off episodes he seems to get!**

**A/N: Thank you again for all the story alerts and reviews. They are so appreciated and always bring a smile to my face. Sorry I couldn't post earlier but it's been a helluva week! Updates may become a little slower as I am currently looking for a new job before my current one finishes at the end of August! Now I've told my sob story here's what you really want to read! I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter Four

Ducky quickly introduced the team to Doctor John Jamieson before asking the question that they all wanted an answer to. "How is he?"

"Well he must have a guardian angel somewhere because there is no sign of bleeding or swelling either in his brain or around his spinal cord. His left arm is extremely badly bruised and swollen but there is no break. He is very lucky."

A whoosh of air could be heard as the five people that had been waiting for news let out a collective sigh of relief.

"That is indeed good news. What about his fading in and out of consciousness?" Ducky wanted to know.

"Despite the lack of a bleed he did still take quite a knock to his head and when he is conscious is in a considerable amount of pain from the headache he has and the bruising. Now we've got the results of his MRI we have given him pain relief and we'll get him up to a room shortly. He has already asked when he's going home…"

"Taking a leaf outta your book DiNozzo," snorted Gibbs.

"When can we take him home Doctor Jamieson?" asked Abby eagerly.

"He'll be our guest overnight to monitor his concussion. If there is no sign of any neurological issues by then it's safe to say he's out of the woods."

"Can we see him?" asked Ziva.

"Once he's settled into a room, yes you can. I'll have one of the nurses come and get you."

"Thank you Doctor Jamieson." Ducky shook the man's hand before he returned to his patient.

The whole team sat silently waiting for the nurse to come and take them to Tim's room. The relief was palpable in the air surrounding them.

- NCIS -

The team stood outside Tim's hospital room waiting for the nurse to finish settling him in his bed. When she came out she took in the group standing before her, "Alright, you can see him now, but he needs rest so don't stay too long. If you need anything I'll be down at the nurse's station."

"Thank you my dear, I promise we won't disturb him." Ducky smiled winningly, his Scottish accent nearly matching the DiNozzo charm as far as women were concerned.

The group entered the room quietly not wanting to disturb their friend if he was already asleep. Gibbs approached the bed first and was greeted by a pair of pain filled green eyes. Despite the pain he could see in them he was relieved to see Tim conscious.

"Hey Boss." Tim spoke softly.

"How are you feeling McGee?"

"Like I got hit with a baseball bat," came his response. Gibbs gave one of his half smiles and shook his head at his youngest agent's attempt at humour.

Abby hovered nearby, she wanted desperately to hug him but was frightened she'd hurt him. Tim saw her in his peripheral vision and beckoned her to him, "Come here Abs," once she was close enough he took her hand in his right one and squeezed, despite the IV in the back of it. Using that hand was still less painful than using his left one. "Got a hug for me?"

She looked to Ducky for reassurance that it was alright. The ME smiled at her, "Just don't make it one of your bone crushing ones and it'll be fine."

Receiving the go ahead she very gently put her arms under his shoulders and held him. He rested his hand on her back, comforting her with the gesture. When Abby extricated herself she was very careful not to catch his IV.

"You gave us quite a scare McGee. Please do not do that again." Ziva placed a kiss on his forehead, avoiding the area that was turning a vivid red as the bruising from the blow he'd received became more evident.

"I'll try not to," he assured her, also squeezing her hand trying to reassure her that he was really alright.

"Probie, I shoulda gone upstairs with you. I'm s…"

Tim cut Tony off midsentence, "Don't you dare apologise!"

Abby put her hand up to her mouth in surprise, Tim's voice had been weak before but when he spoke to Tony there was strength in it. She couldn't believe he wouldn't let Tony finish. The man himself looked devastated.

Tim quickly realised how that had sounded and rushed to finish what he had to say, "You don't have anything to apologise for! If you'd been up there as well what's to say that you wouldn't be lying in a hospital bed too?" Noticing that Tony still looked downcast he continued on despite the bone weary tiredness and pain he was feeling, "To be honest with you Tony, I don't think I could have taken you being in hospital at the same time as me."

"Why's that?" Tony was curious.

"We'd have been in the same room and I wouldn't be able to escape your incessant movie quotes!" he mustered a cheeky smile for his older brother. Yes he'd been hurt by Tony's behaviour but he also knew that Tony wouldn't do anything to hurt him on purpose. The prank had merely backfired and he'd done what anyone would do, tried to avoid the wrath of Gibbs.

"Oh, ho ho! Funny McChuckles! You do realise that you can't get away from me anyway don't you?"

"Ah but I can press this button here," he indicated the call button next to his right hand, "and a lovely nurse will come and remove you!"

"Huh. Well ain't that gratitude for ya? Try to keep the injured Probie entertained and I get threats!" he smiled warmly at Tim, happy that whatever had passed between them they were now back on a level footing.

Jimmy had watched the exchange with a smile but could also see that Tim was wearing out fast. In a rare moment of bravery and confidence he spoke up, "Good to see you conscious and talking McGee, but you need to get some rest. We should go." He received a grateful smile from the injured man. He didn't want the team to leave but he was feeling woozy from the painkillers as they really started to take effect.

"Very true Mr Palmer. Well pointed out!" agreed Ducky, he had taken the time to view Tim's chart and was still concerned about his recovery but now was not the time to bring that up, he patted Tim's right arm gently, "I'll come back to check on you later. If you need anything you call me."

"Thanks Ducky."

The others bid him farewell and left the room. Gibbs however didn't move. "You coming Boss?" asked Tony.

"Not right now."

"OK, see you later. Call me if anything changes." Tony knew that Gibbs didn't have a car at the hospital but that didn't seem to bother him so he guessed he was planning on staying for the duration of McGee's stay overnight.

"Will do," Gibbs watched the door close behind his Senior Agent and eldest boy then turned his attention back to his youngest, "Do you want me to call your parents and Sarah?" he asked.

"No, not right now, they'll only worry. Mom and Dad are on vacation and Sarah is studying for a test."

"Alright, if you change your mind, tell me and I'll call them. Now, no more brave face Tim, how you feeling?"

"I'm alright Boss."

"Stop worrying about everyone else and how they're doing and tell me how you're doing." Gibbs wasn't fooled for a minute.

"Truthfully?"

"That'd be nice McGee." Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Tired, sore, woozy from painkillers…"

"And?"

"A little scared," he finally admitted.

"Of?" The team leader was sticking true to form and saying little, letting his agent fill in the gaps but prompting him where necessary.

"I saw him Boss. He hasn't been caught has he?" Tim waited for Gibbs to shake his head before continuing, "When I turned and saw him, he just swung the bat at me. I threw up my arm to protect my head," he lifted his arm to show his swollen appendage, "he swung again, I tried to twist outta the way but I wasn't fast enough and it caught me across my back. I dropped to the floor like a stone, the pain was intense. That didn't stop him, he swung and hit me across the back again, that's when I heard Tony's voice. I was so relieved but then the guy closed the door and wedged the chair under the handle. I looked into his eyes as he turned back to me and all I saw was a glint of glee as he swung the bat again, this time at my head. He didn't even flinch when the gunshot hit the door." He took a steadying breath before continuing, "I know it sounds overly dramatic Boss but he was enjoying what he was doing. Now I'm the only one that got a clear look at him and can put him in that house. I'm a trained federal agent but I couldn't protect myself from a wet paper bag at the moment." His rant complete, his frustration and fear laid bare, he had used the last of his energy reserves and sagged wearily into the bed.

"You listen to me, are you listening Tim?" receiving a nod, Gibbs continued, "Firstly it doesn't sound overly dramatic. The man was swinging a bat at you and enjoying it. I am sure you're assessment of him is spot on which means you're not being dramatic. Secondly, yes, you're a trained agent, a damn good one Tim. Yes, I said you're a damn good agent and I mean it. I don't say it often because the fact you're still on my team after all these years should tell you that but under the circumstances I wanted to reinforce that. You're also part of the best team in DC, if not the whole of NCIS, and we will watch your six injured or not. All you need to do right now is let us protect you and concentrate on yourself. Do you hear me?"

Tim was speechless, he didn't know if it was because he thought that was the longest speech Gibbs had ever given him or because he had told Tim that he thought he was a damn good agent.

"Close your mouth Tim and answer the question, do you hear what I'm saying?"

"Yes Boss."

"Good, now close your eyes and get some rest, you're clearly wiped out. I'll be right here when you wake up, or when the nurses wake you up to check your concussion at least!"

"Thanks Boss." Tim closed his eyes and allowed the drugs to send him to sleep.

- NCIS -

**A/N: Anyone else think that guardian angel the doctor mentioned might have been Kate? Is it unrealistic that he had no serious injuries from a baseball bat? Maybe, but the human body can take a lot of abuse and seemingly sustain no injuries.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Nope, NCIS didn't become mine overnight. **

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews of the last chapter and the alerts, I am still surprised, albeit pleasantly, by the response this is receiving. This chapter is a bit fluffy again. I prefer writing action type scenes so I hope I didn't go too over the top!**

Chapter Five

Tim was tired, sore and grumpy. He'd been woken every couple of hours during his stay at the hospital and all he wanted was to go home. The nurse had other ideas.

"Agent McGee, the doctor hasn't seen you yet. Once he has I am sure he'll discharge you. Until then can you _please_ stay in bed!" she was exasperated at her stubborn patient. This was the second time in the last hour that she'd had to get him back in his bed. She was desperately wishing for one of his friends to return. They'd come in a little over an hour ago, Tim had still been asleep so they'd taken the older man, who'd stayed the night, off for breakfast.

"I'm fine. I just want to get out of here! No offence meant," he pouted, his full bottom lip making it all too easy for him to do.

"Agent McGee…. Tim, I get that you want out of here, I do and I'm not offended by that. I like it when my patients can get up and leave, however as I've said Doctor Jamieson wants to see you first!"

"Look…"

"Timothy!" They both turned at the sound of his name and saw Ducky standing in the doorway, his arms folded, "I hope you're not giving this lovely young lady a hard time," he gave the young man a stern look.

Tim sighed and looked apologetically at the nurse, "I'm sorry. I would just like to get home."

"It's quite alright. How about I go and see if I can find Doctor Jamieson?"

"Would you? That'd be great, thanks." The nurse smiled and left the room to do just that.

"How long have you been awake?"

"About an hour."

"You should have asked the staff to call one of us, we'd have come back and kept you company while you waited."

"The nurse said Gibbs had been here all night and you'd all gone for breakfast, didn't want to disturb you, you've already done so much."

"Honestly Timothy, we haven't done that much. We have simply made ourselves available to help a friend… no, a family member, in need."

"I didn't mean to seem ungrateful Ducky. I do appreciate it but I thought Gibbs deserved a break."

"That's for me to decide, don't you think McGee?" asked the man himself, giving his agent the once over.

"Morning Boss." Tim shifted uncomfortably under the scrutiny.

"Why is the nurse at the desk mumbling about stubborn federal agents? What have you done Probie?" asked Tony as he came into the room with a paper bag and a cup.

"Er, nothing."

"Timmy, I recognise a guilty look when I see one!" piped up Abby.

"Alright, I got up twice to leave and she chased me back to bed. Not allowed to get up until the doctor has been in to see me."

"Oh McGee, can you not even wait an hour?" chuckled Ziva.

Watching his youngest partner blush Tony decided now would be a good time to step in and give him the breakfast he'd got him, "Here you go McBruised, breakfast."

Tim took the bag offered, opened it and pulled out a breakfast burrito, he then took the cup of juice that Tony had also picked up, "Thanks Tony." He gave the older man a grateful smile before digging in.

"No coffee for you today, young man," instructed Ducky, "Won't do your headache any good."

After swallowing his mouthful of food Tim looked at the ME, "Headache, what headache?"

"The one you're going to have when the medication we've been giving you wears off," Doctor Jamieson stepped into the room and answered the question. "In fact you can expect to have headaches for up to the next six weeks."

"Well that's something to look forward to McGoo!"

"Not helping Tony!" responded Tim.

"Thanks Boss," said Tony at the same time as Gibbs slapped the back of his head.

"Tony, Ziva, I want you to take Abby and head back to the Yard."

"What about me Boss?"

"What about you McGee?"

"Am I going back to the Yard?"

"No!"

"Definitely not Timothy!"

"Don't be silly, Timmy!"

"Are you mad Probie?"

"McGee! No!"

Doctor Jamieson had been about to tell his patient that he would be off work for a few days when the barrage of responses from his team stopped him. He grinned at Tim, "Well I think that gives you your answer!"

"Fine. Can I at least go home now?" he looked pointedly at Doctor Jamieson.

Gibbs thought his youngest boy looked like a sulking teenager since he'd crossed his arms and was sticking his bottom lip out as far as it'd go. He wondered if the young man knew he was doing it.

"Let me check you over and I'll tell you."

"Right Ducky and I will stay here and take McGee home. All of you, back to the Yard!" instructed Gibbs again.

"Let Mr Palmer know I shall return in a few hours," requested Ducky. Jimmy had wanted to head to the hospital this morning but a body had been brought in overnight and needed prepping for autopsy.

"Will do Ducky. See ya later McGee." Tony waved as he left the room and stood outside waiting for his female colleagues to join him.

Both Ziva and Abby gave Tim a peck on the cheek and made promises to drop by and see him later. What the poor, injured, agent didn't realise was he wouldn't be going to his own home, that was one bombshell that Gibbs hadn't seen fit to drop yet.

After a few minutes of prodding, poking and general discomfort McGee was given the all clear to leave Bethesda, with a list of symptoms to look out for almost as long as his arm. These included nausea, dizziness, blurred vision and blood in his urine.

Doctor Jamieson gave them a prescription for some anti-inflammatory and pain medication as well as instructing his patient to get some rest but not too much otherwise the discomfort from his back was likely to increase. He also advised no work, not even desk work, for the next three days minimum and at least two weeks out of the field.

Ducky, Gibbs and Tim all said their thanks and goodbyes to the staff before Tim was wheeled out to the car by his boss, his head resting on his right hand which was now also nicely bruised from the IV needle.

"Are you alright Timothy?"

"Yeah, Ducky, I'm fine."

He didn't see the two older men exchange worried glances at the clear lie he'd just told. "McGee, what's wrong?"

"It's stupid."

"If it's worrying you Timothy, it's not stupid. Now tell us what's wrong!"

Gibbs and Ducky stopped the chair at a bench and both men sat facing Tim so he knew that he had their undivided attention, something that didn't usually happen unless it related to a case or he'd done something very well or very badly.

"Firstly, I'm confused. Rest so that the inflammation calms down and exercise so my muscles don't stiffen up! How do I know when I've done enough or too much for that matter?"

Gibbs frowned but let Ducky take this one, he seriously doubted this was what was on McGee's mind but decided to see where this conversation ended up before pushing it.

"Ah yes, it can be very confusing. Your body will let you know when you've done too much or not enough. Unfortunately it's very much trial and error young man. I would suggest not sitting for longer than an hour before getting up and walking around for ten minutes. You are likely to be very stiff in the mornings for a while and a little walk about won't do you any harm but do little and often."

There was a long pause before Tim spoke again, quietly, "I still can't protect myself."

Rolling his eyes Gibbs responded, "We talked about this last night Tim. I know you were in pain and on some good medication but did you forget I said we'd have your six?"

"No, but…."

"But nothing! Nothing has changed overnight. You're injured and we'll help you through that. We'll also protect you from this guy if we need to." Watching Tim's face he could see there was still a lingering doubt, "If it was Tony injured would you leave him to take care of himself?"

"Of course not!" said Tim indignantly.

"Why do you think it would be any different for us where you're concerned?"

He received a shrug in response. He looked to Ducky for help.

"Let me ask you something Timothy. Who took care of you growing up?"

"My parents."

"Did they? Isn't your father in the Navy? Wasn't he away a lot?"

"Yeah, I guess." He had never really spoken to the team about his family. They all assumed that he'd grown up in an idyllic family. It certainly wasn't a bad one when compared to Tony or Ziva's but it wasn't as 'chocolate box' as they presumed it to be.

"And your mother, there is a reasonable age gap between you and Sarah wasn't a lot of time taken up with caring for her?"

"I was eight when Sarah was born. She needed Mom more than I did." He didn't say that his Mom hadn't been particularly attentive before his little sister was born. She did love him, but she found it hard to cope with him as he was always questioning things, as well as taking things apart to see how they worked. His Dad being away meant she had to deal with it all herself so she threw herself into activities outside the home with other officer's wives. Once Sarah was born she became even less attentive as she focused on the little girl she had always wanted.

"How old were you when the bullying started?"

Tim shifted uncomfortably in his wheelchair, ignoring the dull throb it set up across his back. "Eight."

"I see. Who looked after Sarah?"

"Mom."

"What about when she started school?"

He thought about that for a moment. When Sarah started school he was a teenager, but his Mom insisted he drop her off and pick her up from school and babysit regularly. When his Dad was away he was the man of the house and he had to take care of his family and that included his baby sister. It didn't matter that he was teased mercilessly by the school bullies. He had taken his responsibilities for Sarah's safety very seriously, in fact he still did.

"Me."

"When she moved out here to go to Waverley?"

"Me."

"So from the age of eight you've always had someone to look after. Even before that really as no doubt you tried to be the man of the house while your Dad was at sea. Something tells me it's been a while since someone looked after you Timothy." When Ducky spoke that last sentence there was tinge of sadness in his voice, "You need to let us take care of you now, please?" He hoped by turning it into a question rather than a demand Tim might accept the help he needed.

"OK." The reply was soft.

Gibbs placed his hand on Tim's knee, "Thank you. Now you're going to stay at mine for a few days."

Tim opened his mouth to protest only to be cut off by his boss, "You said you'd let us take care of you. There is no way you can climb four flights of stairs in your condition and when Tony swung by your place with Abby last night to look after Jethro the elevator was out at your apartment building. Even if it's fixed now it could breakdown again and then you're stranded."

"OK."

"Good, now let's get you to the car before you fall asleep in that chair." The two able bodied men in the group got up from the bench, pushed Tim's wheelchair to the car and helped him in. Ducky returned the chair to the hospital.

"I've got you Tim," Gibbs spoke softly having noticed that the younger man was asleep, or so he thought.

"Thanks Boss," the reply from Tim was just as soft as he drifted off to sleep.

- NCIS -


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or the characters. If I did I would own the roof over my head and wouldn't be worrying about finding another job when I'm out of work at the end of August!**

**A/N: I want to thank all of you again for reviewing and the story alerts. I do try to reply to the reviews but apologise if I don't get to it, please know that I appreciate you taking the time to read and review. I am always excited to see what people think and am encouraged by the positive feedback I have received.**

Chapter Six

Gibbs pulled up outside his house next to Ducky's morgan which had been left there so the ME could drive the agency sedan that was at Gibbs' to the hospital to collect Tim. He had driven slower than usual in deference to his injured passenger. He glanced over to see McGee still sleeping fitfully.

"Let's get him inside Jethro. I'll give him a quick check up and get him to take his medication," Ducky held up the bag of pills they'd stopped to pick up on the way.

Nodding his agreement, Gibbs got out of the car and walked around to McGee's side. "Hey Tim, we're home. Time to wake up."

Two sleepy eyes opened and turned their attention towards the blue eyes of his boss, "Home?"

"Yeah, come on," Gibbs motioned with his hand.

Yawning, Tim started to stretch, flinching and wincing when he realised what a mistake that particular movement was. "Ouch."

"Come on Timothy, inside. You can take some pain medication and rest properly in a bed."

Ducky and Gibbs helped the now stiff McGee out of the car, staying close as he walked towards the front door.

When Gibbs opened the door he was reminded of the one thing he hadn't told McGee as they were greeted by an excitable German shepherd, he quickly stepped in front of the injured man not wanting Jethro, the dog, to further hurt him.

"Sit, Jethro!" He cursed Abby for naming the dog after him. The well trained ex-military dog did as he was told immediately. Once Gibbs was sure the dog wasn't going to knock into McGee he stepped out of the way but kept a hand resting on Jethro's collar as a gentle reminder.

Tim was delighted to see his faithful dog. He quickly patted the dog's head and rubbed behind his ears. After a few minutes of attention Jethro was sent to his dog bed in the sitting room and Tim was ushered carefully upstairs to the spare room. On the bed was a bag with clothes and toiletries that he'd need. Tony and Abby had collected his things at the same time as getting Jethro. Having both man and beast under the same roof would make it easier for the team to look after both of them.

While Ducky checked Tim over Gibbs returned downstairs to get a glass of water, when he returned the ME had just helped him get undressed and into a pair of sweats. He grabbed his toiletries and turned to his boss, "Bathroom?"

"Next door along on the right, the one the other side is my room. Clean towels are on the laundry hamper."

Nodding his thanks Tim went to clean his teeth and freshen up, feeling better once it was done. Returning to the spare room he found the covers folded back and the two older men waiting for him.

"Here you are Timothy," Ducky handed over diclofenac to help with the inflammation and tramadol for pain relief, "You can take more pain relief in four hours, but the next anti-inflammatory shouldn't be taken until tonight after you've eaten, alright young man?"

"Thanks Ducky," he took the proffered tablets and swallowed them with the glass of water Gibbs had brought him.

"The tramadol are quite strong and will probably make you feel quite tired so you should lie down and get some sleep."

"I'll wake you up in a couple of hours for some lunch."

Tim thought of protesting but then remembered the conversation outside the hospital. These men, part of his family, wanted to help him and he'd hurt their feelings if he didn't let them. "Thanks." He carefully laid his aching body down, settling on his right side. Ducky pulled the covers up over him and then grabbed an extra pillow, "Here rest your injured arm on this, it might help you get more comfortable."

Once the pillow was in place and Tim was as comfortable as he was going to get given his injuries both men withdrew from the room and went into the kitchen where Gibbs made a cup of coffee for himself and a cup of tea for Ducky. They then took them out onto the back deck and were joined by Jethro.

As they watched the dog sniff his way round the garden Gibbs asked Ducky a question he'd been dying to know the answer to, "How did you know that nobody had ever really looked after him?"

"Oh Jethro," Tim's dog stopped what he was doing and looked up, "Not the doggy one, the human one!" as if satisfied by the explanation the dog returned to his exploration of the garden area. Ducky chuckled while Gibbs just rolled his eyes.

"I wish he'd rename that damn dog!"

"Maybe you can get him to shorten it to Ro or J?" suggested Ducky with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Huh. Maybe, now back to the question."

"Ah, yes. You're an investigator yet you can't see what's right under your nose!" there was a little bit of a rebuke contained in the tone, "First of all Tim has mentioned on more than one occasion that he comes from a line of naval men and was expected to follow in their footsteps but was prevented from doing so by his terrible sea sickness. You can hear in his tone when he talks about it that it's a sore subject, probably due to a very disappointed father. Captain McGee is still serving and despite all that Timothy has achieved with you and the team I suspect he still harbours some disappointment."

"I don't understand it Ducky. How can any father be anything but proud of having a son like Tim? He's intelligent, kind and loyal to name but a few of his traits. Hell I wish I had a kid like him," left unsaid were the words that he wished he'd had the chance to see his only biological daughter grow up. McGee senior better hope they never had the occasion to cross paths otherwise Gibbs might be tempted to tell him exactly what he thought of the other man throwing away the opportunity to love and be proud of his son.

"You do have a 'kid' like him. He looks up to you as if you were his father. You're as much a father figure to him as Captain McGee, more so in some ways since you've been the one to see him nearly every day and encourage him in his choice of career."

"What about his mother? Where was she when she should have been encouraging that incredible mind of his? She should have done something about the bullying not dumped the responsibility of a younger sister on him."

"Knowing Timothy as I do I am sure he didn't feel that the responsibility was dumped on him, as you so eloquently put it! He was brought up in a military household with a sense of duty and honour. Even at such a young age he probably thought it was his duty to protect his little sister, what older brother doesn't think that?"

Thinking back to how Tony had treated Tim over the years Gibbs could clearly see the sibling dynamic. Although part of an incredibly dysfunctional family Tony had fallen immediately into big brother mode the moment Gibbs had declared Tim as 'his'. Gentle teasing, watching the youngest team member stumble and make mistakes then helping him regain his footing, building his confidence until one day Tim was able to stand on his own two feet and give as good as he got.

Gibbs could clearly remember Tony's face the day McGee finally stood up for himself after being made part of the team. It had taken awhile, but no doubt about it, seeing Tony's mouth drop open and then close had been one of those moments you wanted to capture for posterity. Yes, Tony had stepped into those big brother shoes without thought, but Tim had also stepped into the role of little brother just as easily. Maybe it was the years of being the big brother and the one to be looked up to and turned to in moments of crisis. Gibbs was sure it had been nice for Tim to have an older brother to turn to.

When the team had lost Kate they had supported each other through the loss of a friend and sister. There had been uncomfortable moments when Tony had snapped at Tim but that had been more about not knowing how to deal with his own loss than anything his younger brother had said or done.

Then Ziva joined their team and the family once again grew. Tim became the peacemaker, helping Ziva settle in as his big sister and sometime ally against an annoying DiNozzo. She never replaced Kate but she became a welcome addition.

"Having met Sarah I'm pretty sure she takes him for granted. She actually put him down when I spoke to her! I know Tony does it sometimes, but it's normally borne out of frustration rather than being vindictive. She didn't even realise she'd done it. Years of expecting him to just be there no matter what I suppose," sighed Gibbs. He thought that Sarah loved her brother but their parent's treatment of him had probably caused her to think he was less than her.

"Yes, it is a wonder how Timothy has turned out as he has. He doesn't seem to bear any ill will towards his family. Yet another indication of his kind nature."

"How could I have not seen it? Talking to you now I can see it clear as day!" Gibbs was annoyed at himself. He wondered how many times Tim had been ill or injured, needed help and not said anything. "Broke one of my own rules Duck."

"Ah yes, number eight I believe. Never take anything for granted."

"I assumed his home life was great based on the fact he had two parents and a sister. I never read between the lines of what he was saying about them, never paid attention to the tone of his voice."

"Yes well, now you know, at least a little bit. Maybe Timothy will tell us exactly what his childhood was like in the future, but for now he needs to heal." The two men fell silent, both lost in their own thoughts of family lost and opportunities missed.

- NCIS -

**A/N: Alright, I'm English and I'm not sure if the US have diclofenac and tramadol but they are medications that I have experience with and can truly understand their affect. Diclofenac is also known as voltarol here and tramadol is an opiate from the morphine family but isn't as potent. Still wouldn't recommend taking 50mg and then jumping in the car though! Thanks for reading. x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Don't own NCIS or the characters. Sad but so true.**

**A/N: Thank you again to all of those who have taken the time to review as well as to those who have added this to their story alerts or as a favourite story. I apologise that this wasn't up sooner but looking for a new job takes precedence at the moment.**

Chapter Seven

Gibbs walked up the stairs of his house and entered his spare room. Tim was still on his right side, exactly as he had been when they left him to sleep.

He leaned forward and brushed a wisp of hair off Tim's forehead and smiled as he mumbled in his sleep. It seemed a shame to wake him but he'd been asleep for a couple of hours and he really needed to eat.

"Come on Tim. Lunch is ready." Once again two sleepy eyes locked on to his. The momentary look of confusion made Gibbs chuckle as the man tried to figure out where he was and why his boss was telling him lunch was ready.

"Hmmm, 'k," Tim went to turn over which elicited a groan.

"You alright?" a look of concern washed over the normally stoic face.

"Yeah, just a bit sore Boss."

"Need a hand?"

"I don't think so."

"I'll see you downstairs in a few minutes then, give me a shout if you need anything."

"Will do Boss."

Gibbs left the room to allow his boy some privacy. He was clearly not used to having someone hovering and he didn't want to make it any more uncomfortable for him.

Tim for his part sighed with relief as the door was pulled to behind his boss. He really didn't want the man to see how much discomfort he was in. Just turning from his side on to his back caused a spasm of pain as his bruises came into contact with the mattress.

Somehow he'd ended up getting into bed on the left side of the bed which meant in order to get up he either had to shuffle over to the other side of the bed or turn over on to his left side. Neither option appealed to the injured man if he were being honest.

Knowing that Gibbs and or Ducky would come up to check on him if he didn't go down soon he weighed up his options, he was already on his back but if he turned on to his left side then he would be relying on his bad arm to push his weight up.

Deciding that manoeuvring to the opposite side would be his best option he slowly turned back onto his right side, using his legs to push him over and his right hand gripped the sheet covering the mattress to pull against. Once on his right side he very slowly pushed himself up using his right arm and slowly made his way across to the other side of the double bed.

Finally he managed to get to the edge and push himself to a sitting position using his right arm. The effort was exhausting. He figured when he went to bed again he'd just get into that side of the bed to start with and save himself a whole heap of trouble.

He sat for a few minutes breathing slowly trying to get through the pain that now ran through his whole body. Once he was sure he wasn't going to throw up or collapse he pushed himself up to standing and made his slow, painful, way down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Ah Timothy, there you are. How are you feeling?"

"A little sore, Ducky, but I'll live," Tim gave the elderly ME a weak smile.

"Hmm, you're a little pale. Sit down, have some food then I think you should probably get back to bed."

"I'm not very hungry."

"You need to eat something McGee," Gibbs placed a bowl of soup and some bread in front of him. "At least try."

Lowering himself down on to a chair at the table with all the agility of a man in his 90's with arthritis Tim picked up a spoon and slowly began to eat the soup Gibbs had prepared. He just hoped that he didn't bring it straight back up. A thought he kept to himself.

They sat in complete silence while they ate, Gibbs and Ducky casting the occasional worried look in Tim's direction.

Finally Tim pushed the bowl away unable to take even one more mouthful, "Sorry, can't eat anymore."

"That's quite alright Timothy. You managed half a bowl which is quite respectable under the circumstances. Tramadol can play havoc with your appetite my dear boy."

"I'm just going to go outside for a bit of fresh air before heading back up."

"Good idea. Why don't you take Jethro with you?"

Rolling his eyes at Tim's momentary confusion Gibbs took pity, "He means your dog Tim! You might want to think about shortening his name while you're here, might make life easier." He could see Tim thinking about it and smiled at Ducky.

"He might not come to it, but I'll call him 'Ro if that helps?"

"Good idea, now go on Timothy."

Both men watched the slow and clearly pained movements of their young family member and smiled as 'Ro followed slowly and at a distance so as not to knock into his master, obviously he sensed the pain Tim was in.

"When he comes back in and is settled back in bed I had better get back to the Yard. Mr Palmer can't do an autopsy on his own."

"I should go in as well, but I don't want to leave McGee alone."

Ducky was about to respond when a voice from behind them interrupted him, "Boss, I'll be fine. I'm gonna go back to bed now."

They could hear the weariness and pain that he was experiencing in his voice which did nothing to reassure Gibbs that leaving him on his own, injured and the only witness who could identify his assailant was a good idea.

Tim could almost read his boss' mind as the thoughts flitted across his face for all to see, "There is no way that guy can know where I am Boss. I'm safe here and I promise I'm just going to sleep."

Gibbs could see the sincerity in the young man's eyes. He truly felt safe in his home. That was the best realisation in the world as far as Gibbs was concerned. He turned to his old friend, "Ducky what do you think?"

"I think Timothy is exhausted. Rest is the best thing and he will only worry now he knows that you feel you should be at work," there was no reprimand in the words, it was purely a statement of fact, "We'll leave his medication on the bedside table with a bottle of water. That should be all he needs until one of us can return this evening."

"OK Tim. Back upstairs then. Get yourself settled and I'll bring up a bottle of water."

"Thanks Boss, Ducky," he walked past the newly renamed 'Ro and patted him on the head before going up the stairs. The dog moved to follow him but was stopped by Gibbs.

"Oh no you don't mutt! On your bed," he pointed to the large dog bed in the sitting room and watched as the unhappy German shepherd made his way to it. He threw himself down on it and Gibbs could have sworn he blew out a sulky breath as he did. He shook his head, "Worse than a damn kid," he mumbled.

Tim had heard the exchange and allowed himself a brief chuckle. 'Ro was used to being allowed to go where ever he chose at Tim's apartment so being restricted was new to him. Still he had done as he was told and Tim was relieved, he really didn't need his dog upsetting his boss who had so kindly offered him a place to stay. The boss had been right. He barely managed the one flight of stairs in the house. No way would he have managed at the apartment if the elevator had been out.

Once he was upstairs he laid down on the right side of the bed so when Gibbs entered his eyebrow raised in question.

"Easier to get in and out of bed Boss," Tim told him by way of an explanation.

"Ah, right. Well here's your bottle of water," Gibbs got Tim's phone and painkillers from the other side and placed them within reach as well, "You need anything you call, you hear? Ducky says you can take more painkillers in about an hour. If you get hungry before I get home there's some more of that soup in the fridge, you can just reheat it."

"Thanks Boss."

"Get some rest," he left the room and called back, "Remember, call if you need to!"

"Promise," the response was exactly what Gibbs expected it to be.

He smiled and returned to Ducky in the hall way, "See you at the Yard," he turned to see 'Ro watching and pointed at him, "You, don't even think about sneaking upstairs, I'll know!" 'Ro looked almost affronted at the accusation as he merely snorted in reply.

Ducky laughed as he led the way out of the house and watched as Gibbs locked the door behind him. "Jethro?"

"Can't be too careful Duck," replied Gibbs checking the door was secure before turning towards his car and driving off in the direction of the Navy Yard.

- NCIS -

Tim woke about an hour later and the moment he moved he knew that he was due to take more painkillers. He pushed to a sitting position, gasping at the pain that caused. Taking several deep breaths he reached for the medication and the bottle of water. Even doing that caused muscles in his back to twinge with pain. Moments later he had swallowed two of the 50mg tramadol, placed the lid back on the water and settled back down with a sigh of relief.

Unfortunately that relief was short lived when thirty minutes later he needed to visit the head. Growling in frustration he once again pushed up to a sitting position. Taking a moment for the pain that caused to pass, he then used his good arm to push to a standing position. He took a few steps towards the door and was rewarded by a pain like nothing he'd ever felt before. It felt like someone had taken his back muscles and twisted them as hard as they could. There was no choice in what happened next as his legs buckled and he found himself dropping to his knees. Grabbing the bedding in both hands, despite the pain that caused in his left hand, he tried to breathe through the pain, taking long deep breaths, but even that hurt. He knew he was in trouble and needed to get to his phone but in order to do that he needed to move.

Minutes later, as the pain settled back into a persistent dull throb he tried to push to his feet but that just caused yet another spike of pain. It was so intense that he gripped the bedding harder and dropped his head on to his hand, tears welling in his eyes.

He didn't mind admitting that right now he was afraid. The pain was overwhelming and he needed help. Continuing to grip the bedding and trying to relax Tim could have yelled. Nothing he did seemed to ease the feeling of tightness round his lower back. Hoping that the pain medication would do the trick and enable him to get to his feet soon he waited another thirty minutes before attempting to get up again.

By some miracle he managed to get to his feet, knuckles resting on the bed as his legs wobbled underneath him. He reached out to the bedside table hoping to hold on to something higher and therefore making it easier to stand. His hand made contact with the table but the movement sent yet another spasm of pain through his already tortured back dropping him to his knees again.

No amount of gripping on to the bedding could keep him on his knees though as the pain seemed to reach new heights. Giving in to his instinct he allowed himself to fall, landing heavily on his back which caused another cry of pain, he narrowly missed smashing his head on the bedside table.

- NCIS -

**A/N: Thank you for reading. I would just like to say that Tim's experience of collapsing due to back spasms is actually based on something that happened to me just over 2 months ago so I know what I'm 'talking' about here. Believe me when I say it's as painful as I am describing here, possibly even more so. A friend asked me what it felt like, the only experience I could liken it to was getting cramp in your calf muscle but times the discomfort by at least 100! I have put a lot of my personal experiences into the next few chapters when dealing with Tim's unfortunate situation. They say to write about what you know and I needed an outlet! Sorry, waffle over! Next chapter will be up over the weekend.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Don't own NCIS. If I did I'd be sunning myself somewhere exotic not sitting in a bungalow in damp ole England!**

**A/N: Thanks once again for all the alerts and reviews. I do appreciate each and every one of them.**

Chapter Eight

Tim lay on the floor in the same position he'd been in for the last couple of hours. He was just recovering from his last foray to help himself. The result was that his phone was on the floor and out of his reach.

"Damn!" he exclaimed aloud. It was then that he became aware of a presence near the bedroom door. Hoping that help had arrived and he just hadn't heard, he called out, "Hello? Who's there?" He received no verbal response, well not a human one anyway. What he heard was a gentle woof.

"'Ro, Gibbs will kill you if he finds you up here!" a whine was all he got in reply. He felt, as much as saw, the dog settle down at his feet, clearly there was going to be no convincing the dog to return to his bed. If Tim was honest he was glad of the company.

Deciding he might as well try to make himself more comfortable he took the pillow he'd used to knock the phone off the side table and manoeuvred it under his head then pulled the covers off the bed to help with the shivering that had suddenly started up. Once he'd done that he managed to carefully turn on his side, it took him a few minutes as he had to allow the pain to subside after each movement. Finally he was settled on his right side, the covers drawn around him and he fell into a light doze.

- NCIS -

Gibbs arrived at NCIS to find Balboa's team sitting with Tony, Ziva and Abby in the bullpen. He raised an eyebrow as he exited the elevator but didn't say anything as he approached.

"Gibbs! How's Timmy? Where's Timmy? Is everything OK?"

"Whoa Abs, let the Boss get off the elevator and to his desk!"

"Tony, she is merely concerned."

Abby was totally oblivious to both Tony and Ziva, her full attention on Gibbs, waiting for his answer.

"McGee's fine. He's in bed at my house hopefully sleeping and resting," he turned to Tony.

"Boss, Balboa was just going over what he found at the house," he watched his boss raise an eyebrow in response and rushed to fill him in but was cut off by Balboa.

"Gibbs, looks like McGee's attacker hid in the attic. The hatch was in the walk in closet in the master bedroom. He probably escaped while you were outside with McGee and before we arrived and cleared the place again."

"How'd you know he was up there?" Gibbs took a seat at his desk.

"The hatch was open. Victim's ex-wife told Jo that she hadn't been up there for months," he indicated his female agent Jo Stone, "There were signs that someone had been up there recently, footprints in the dust."

"What else did the ex-wife have to say?"

"She had no idea why her ex was at the house. She had been away to visit her mother and only came back late this morning. Was quite a shock for her to drive up and see us, I've confirmed her statement."

"Any idea who the man lurking in her attic was?"

"Says she has no idea."  
>"Seems she doesn't know a lot about anything," sighed Gibbs rubbing his hand over his face.<p>

"Boss?" DiNozzo was worried, something was off, more than just the fact one of the team was injured.

"Think about it DiNozzo. McGee is the only one of us that saw that man's face. He can put him in the house as his attacker, at least, but also as a suspect in a murder."

"Damn!"

"Should we leave McGee alone?" asked Jo. She received a look from Gibbs in response.

"Jo, I'm sure Gibbs knows what he's doing," her team leader gave a jerk of his head to indicate she should leave now while she was still in one piece. Balboa knew Gibbs well as they'd both worked in the DC office for a while.

"Thanks Balboa, but Stone is only asking what the rest of my team are thinking and were too scared to ask!" Gibbs shot them a look letting them know that he was disappointed neither of his agents had asked the question.

"Boss, I just figured that if you'd left Probie alone at yours that you had good reason. Plus he's got McMutt with him, right?"

"Yeah 'Ro is there with him. It was actually McGee that said he'd be alright on his own. It's unlikely that even if the guy from the house knows who he is that he'd look for him at my place."

"'Ro? Who the hell is 'Ro?" Abby wanted to know.

"The dog Abs. He got confused when Duck called me Jethro and then Tim did the same so we figured it would be easier to shorten the dog's name."

Balboa was desperately trying not to laugh. He'd forgotten all about the German shepherd that McGee owned being called Jethro.

"But his name is Jethro!" insisted Abby.

"It's been shortened to 'Ro, live with it!" growled Gibbs.

Abby's face momentarily dropped at the tone being used. She was his favourite he never spoke to her like that. Then she thought about the fact he'd been up all night with Timmy and how worried they all were and decided that if shortening the dog's name made things easier then she'd go with it.

"Were there any prints in the attic? Anything that we can use to identify this dirtbag?"

"Nadda, my team went over it twice," sighed Balboa. He knew how close Gibbs and his team were, hell he was close to his own team, you couldn't help that if you were relying on someone to cover your six but the MCRT took it one step further. To have one of the team injured was bad, but that it was McGee, probably the most well liked agent in the DC field office, made it worse.

"Alright, let's go back out to that neighbourhood and canvas again," instructed Gibbs, "Abby, get back down to the lab, go through Corporal Gonzales' file again. Look for anything that might raise a flag, do the same for the ex-wife. Phone records, bank records, family anything you can think of!"

"Yes Bossman!" Abby saluted and hurried off to her lab.

"Jo, go help Abby," Balboa instructed.

"Will do," Stone was Balboa's McGee, she wasn't as quick or naturally talented as the man but she'd be able to help Abby get through the information quicker than if she did it solo.

"Jacobs, Donner with me, we're gonna help canvas that neighbourhood again." Balboa ordered his two remaining team members.

"We've got this Balboa, thanks."

"Gibbs, McGee's a good kid. He's helped Jo with computer stuff before and I like him. He's one of our own so we're gonna help until the Director tells us otherwise. The more of us there are the quicker it will go."

"Alright, let's go." Gibbs couldn't argue with that logic.

- NCIS -

Hours later and the combined force of Gibbs' and Balboa's teams had canvassed the whole area and were sitting in a diner near the Yard.

"Nobody saw anything suspicious," reported Jacobs.

"Either this is a very discreet neighbourhood or it lacks the usual nosey parkers!" sighed Donner.

"Nosey parkers?" queried Ziva.

Rolling his eyes Tony took pity on her, "You know, curtain twitchers?" still getting a blank look he expanded further, "Nosey neighbours Zee, people who know what everyone else is doing."

"Then why didn't you just say that?" demanded an exasperated Ziva, "These sayings are just too confusing!"

"Hey! Focus!" growled Gibbs.

"We did not find anyone who had seen anything unusual either. We drew a blind."

"Blank Zee, the term is drew a blank!" Tony said in a tone that implied long suffering patience.

"Well we got something. Not a lot, but something," Balboa stated before Gibbs' two agents could start bickering further. That got their attention immediately.

"A lady we questioned four houses down on the opposite side said she saw a strange SUV. She noticed it because it was parked outside her house, but the person that got out walked towards the Gonzales house and she knew Mrs Gonzales was away," supplied Gibbs.

"Don't suppose she got a look at the guy?"

"No DiNozzo she didn't. She did, however, get a partial license plate and gave a description of the car."

"Jo's running the plate now. Abby is still going through the Gonzales' records," finished Gibbs.

They silently finished their coffee then grabbed some to take back to the Yard. When they returned they went straight to the lab.

The two 'girls' were chattering away and didn't notice the presence of the others.

"Well Abs, I think you're mad. McGee is cute."

Tony nearly sputtered at that comment but was silenced by a look from Gibbs.

"I know, you're right Jo and I love him, but I love him like I love puppies."

"I hope you didn't tell him that!"

"Of course I did, I've always been honest with him."

"Ouch!"

"What?"

"Sheesh Abs, for someone so smart you're being really dim right about now!"

"Hey!"

"Seriously! The guy is head over heels for you. If you can't see that then you need to get yourself some glasses girl."

"Don't be an idiot. He would never break Gibbs' rule 12."

"What's rule 12?"

"Never date a co-worker," Gibbs said walking up behind them, he leaned over and whispered in Abby's ear, "She's right Abs, he loves you more than he loves this job."

"Gibbs…"

"Later, what do you got for me?"

"Your witness reported the car to be a dark SUV right?" receiving a nod in the affirmative, Jo continued, "The partial brought up a lot of matches, but none of them were an SUV."

"Plates were stolen."

"Thanks for stating the obvious DiNozzo."

"Well that's usually McGee's job, but since he's not here…"

Tony stopped as Ducky came into the lab, "Ah Jethro thank heavens you're here!"

"What's the matter Duck?"

"Have you spoken to Timothy since we left him earlier?"

"No, I haven't. Damn, I didn't give it a thought!" he quickly pulled his phone out to call.

"I've been trying to reach him for the last hour, he's not answering!"

Gibbs tried the number anyway. It rang for a short time before switching to voicemail. "Damn it!"

"Go! My team will finish running the backgrounds and checking the records," Balboa instructed, calling out as they left the lab, "Call and let us know everything's OK."

Gibbs waved a hand in acknowledgement, hurrying to the elevator with Ducky, Tony, Ziva and Abby in tow.

The five piled into the one car with Gibbs behind the wheel. There was a tense silence amongst the occupants, all of them berating themselves for not thinking of contacting their injured team member earlier to check how he was doing.

Nobody complained as Gibbs took each corner like he was a NASCAR driver, they just wanted to get to the house and make sure nothing bad had befallen their little brother / son / grandson and one time lover.

- NCIS -


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: Nope, NCIS is not mine. I use the characters for my own enjoyment and then return them to their rightful owners!**

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews and alerts. I apologise for not getting this chapter up sooner but I had a job interview that I had to prep for. It was worth it since I've been invited for an assessment day as a 2nd interview. Fingers crossed for me people!**

Chapter Nine

Tim tried to move again, something he'd been repeatedly attempting over the last ten hours that he'd been lying on the floor. He wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing that he could see the alarm clock from where he was. Knowing how long he'd been in the same position wasn't particularly helpful and it seemed to make the time drag.

He was stopped from moving any further as a spasm ran through his back muscles once more. He threw the covers off, part of the same ritual he followed every time. He would move, which was always followed by the now familiar wave of pain that was in turn followed by a hot sweat as he gripped the covers until the spasm had passed. Then he would throw the covers off, causing another spasm. Ten minutes after the spasm had passed leaving just the lingering, nagging pain he'd be cold again and have to pull the covers back up. Luckily that didn't cause further pain. It seemed it was only the motion of removing the covers.

Tears of frustration welled up in his eyes and the feeling of nausea he had been experiencing was becoming more pronounced with each spasm. The pain was so bad he literally wanted to be sick. He had retched several times which set off yet more painful spasms. He thought it was kind of ironic that his body wanted him to be sick because he was in so much pain, but yet to be sick would actually cause more pain.

He was just relaxing again when his cell rang, making him jump causing another spasm. Really this was becoming quite tedious. The simplest thing was setting the muscle spasms off. Crying was out of the question as no doubt sobbing like he wanted to would set his back off. Not to mention agents on Gibbs' team didn't cry at a little back pain, right?

For the next hour he listened to his cell ring countless times, desperately wishing he could reach it and plead for someone to get him help, another trait that wasn't really fitting for a member of Gibbs' team.

As he lay there, completely helpless, he thought of Gibbs and the promise he had made in the car as they were waiting for Ducky. Though was it really a promise? Gibbs had merely said he had Tim. He didn't say 'I promise, I've got you Tim," he didn't really qualify his comment, McGee, trusting, naïve McGee, had taken it as a commitment to look after him in a way nobody else ever had.

At the time he had been sure that is exactly how his boss had meant it. Now, having been on the floor for hours he wasn't so convinced. Earlier it had sounded like either Gibbs or Ducky would be back in the evening. As the room had darkened as night fell he knew that wasn't happening. They'd forgotten about him. Nobody cared.

Somewhere in his heart he knew that wasn't true, something had come up, probably linked to the case and they knew he was safe so they concentrated on what they'd found. However being on his own, in pain, he felt he had every right to wallow in his own misery and self-pity, even temporarily.

'Ro had taken to getting up every time his back went into spasm, pacing and whining in distress. Clearly he wanted to do something to help his master but there really wasn't anything he _could _do. If someone had broken into the house then he could have ripped their throat out to protect Tim but sensing the pain being experienced the intelligent animal knew there was nothing he could do until another human arrived to help.

To add to Tim's discomfort was the fact it had been a good twelve hours since he'd emptied his bladder and it was long overdue. Seriously could Mother Nature not cut him a break! He was so deep in his wallowing he didn't hear the car skid to a halt outside the house, or the sound of car doors slamming shut, 'Ro on the other hand heard and jumped up from his place at Tim's feet to run to the top of the stairs. He stopped at the top and started barking, then dashed back to the bedroom, still barking, before repeating the dash.

Tim was pulled out of his self-loathing by his dog's barks. He heard the front door smash into the wall and the sound of what could only be a herd of elephants from the amount of noise they made, running up the stairs.

"MCGEE!" called Tony.

Ah, OK so not a herd of elephants, a coven of agents, nope that wasn't right, that was for witches. A gaggle? Nope, that was geese. A pod? No, whales. Was there even a name for a group of agents that also likely consisted of an ME and a forensic scientist? He thought not but perhaps he could come up with one later.

"JETHRO!" He heard Abby's voice.

"Calm that dog down!" instructed Gibbs.

"I'm trying!" retorted Abby.

Just then Gibbs came into the spare room but couldn't see McGee as he was on the side furthest away from the door. "He's not in here. Tony, check the bathroom."

"On it Boss!"

"Boss?" Tim called out, but they couldn't hear him over the ruckus the German shepherd was creating.

As if sensing his owner's need for assistance 'Ro pulled away from Abby, causing her to shriek as she landed on her backside. He pushed passed his namesake and ran round the bed and whined.

Getting the hint Gibbs followed and bit back a curse at the sight before him. "Tim? Ducky, get in here!"

"Jethro? Oh my! Tim what happened?" He gently pushed 'Ro out of the way. The dog, content that someone was at last helping his human returned to Abby.

Tim looked at Ducky with wide, pain filled eyes, "Hurts!"

Ducky carefully knelt down beside him, "What hurts?"

"Back. Feel sick."

"Tony?"

"Yeah Boss," his Senior Agent had returned to the doorway of the bedroom when he heard Gibbs call for the ME.

"There's a bowl under the bathroom sink, grab it."

"You got it," he returned moments later and handed the bowl over to Ducky and asked, "Ambulance?"

"Yes please Anthony."

The fact that the stricken agent didn't protest was as much a worry as the fact he was lying on the floor.

"What happened, McGee?" asked Gibbs. Tim managed to stutter out an explanation of what had occurred. "How long have you been on the floor?"

"'Bout eleven hours."

"Ah Tim…"

Ducky was busy giving Tim a quick examination and was relieved to find that although movement was clearly extremely painful he could at least move and feel his hands touching him. Whatever was going on it seemed to be muscular and not spinal cord related.

"Timothy your lower back muscles keep going into spasm. It's your backs way of protecting itself from further injury. The ambulance will be here soon and we can get you more thoroughly checked out once we've got you off the floor."

"EMT's are here Boss, Ducky," Tony showed the two men into the bedroom before stepping out and joining Ziva and Abby downstairs. Jethro, or 'Ro as he was now called hadn't been outside for a long time and Abby thought it prudent to let him out.

"Doctor Donald Mallard," the ME introduced himself to the EMT's, "This is Tim McGee."

"Jesse and Mike," the eldest of the EMT's responded, "What happened here?"

Ducky quickly filled them in on what had happened both the previous day and that afternoon. He told them his findings on examining Tim. Jesse repeated the examination, taking blood pressure and temperature as well.

"Alright Tim, we have a couple of options here. We can give you some gas and air to help control the pain and get you back up on your feet, then assess you again. The other option is to put you on a backboard and take you straight to the hospital for assessment. Now from what I've been told and from my examination I think if we can get you up there is a possibility we could avoid a trip to the hospital. What do you think?"

Tim looked at Ducky for his opinion, "I think it's as good an option as any, if nothing else the gas and air, we call it Entonox in the UK, will give you some temporary relief. It may cause dizziness and might make your nausea worse, but it is worth the risk in my opinion."

"Let's do it." Tim just wanted to be able to move without the excruciating pain and get up off the floor.

Jesse nodded to Mike who handed over the tank and the attachments required. Then the older paramedic instructed Tim on how to use it, "Place the mouthpiece in your mouth, with your lips create a tight seal and take a deep breath in through your mouth. Keep doing that for about three minutes. The effects will only last a few minutes but should be enough to get you up."

Taking the mouthpiece from the man Tim did as he had instructed, within a few minutes he was feeling the effects, a distinct woozy feeling clouding his mind. Nodding, Jesse stepped up to his head and Mike stayed down by his feet, Ducky and Gibbs had stepped out of the way not wanting to interfere. Tim was still lying on his side and as they tried to move him again he was overcome by another excruciating back spasm.

"No!" he cried out. The paramedics immediately lowered him back down and he was given the gas and air mouthpiece again.

He took another dozen good breaths before Gibbs spoke up, "Easy there Tim, don't use it all!"

"That's alright we've got another tank in the bus!" Jesse assured him, Tim chuckled, "Ah, you always know when it really starts working as the patient starts laughing!" Gibbs gave the paramedic a quizzical look so he quickly went on to explain as Tim continued to take measured deep breaths, "It's a mixture of O2 and nitrous oxide, otherwise known as laughing gas. How are you feeling now Tim?"

"Like I've had a few too many drinks!" he replied.

"Do you want to try again?"

"Can I roll onto my back first?" he slurred.

"Sounds like he's had a few drinks too," mumbled Gibbs to Ducky, who chuckled.

"If you think that will be easier sure," replied Jesse. He was a great believer in letting the patient decide what their care would entail and how they would be moved.

Once he'd rolled over on to his back Tim took a few more deep inhalations of the gas and air waiting for the not unpleasant feeling of wooziness to take hold. Placing the mouthpiece on the bed next to the tank he then held out his hands to Mike.

The EMT gripped his right forearm but used Tim's upper arm on the left seeing the swelling and bruising there and not wanting to cause his patient any further pain than he was already experiencing. Jesse placed his hands under Tim's shoulders.

"On three," he counted and then the two EMTs helped Tim to sit up and then changed their grip to bring him to his feet.

Tim rested his head on Mike's shoulder and took an unsteady breath. "Alright?"

"Hmm. A bit dizzy."

The EMTs carefully manoeuvred their patient till he was sitting on the bed, each resting a hand on a shoulder to keep him steady. As soon as Jesse thought Tim was steady enough to support himself he started assessing him again. Tim's blood pressure had been low when they arrived but that was returning to normal now and was to be expected when he'd been on the floor so long.

"How we doing Tim?" he asked gently.

"Erm, need the bathroom," he replied quietly, blushing.

"Alright let's get that taken care of."

In a short time the paramedic had assisted Tim to the bathroom and was pleased that the man had managed to take care of business without any issues. Jesse helped him back to the bedroom and lowered him down to the bed.

"Now we need to decide what to do with you!"

- NCIS -

**A/N: Once again used some of my own experience. I had an absolutely fantastic paramedic when I got stuck on the floor and I also ended up going 12 hours without the toilet, trust me when I say once I was up that was the first thing on my mind! Some of the dialogue was actually between my Dad and I. The comment about not using all the gas and air being one! Thanks Dad! My poor Dad did have to help me to the bathroom, how embarrassing! Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own NCIS or it's characters. I'd be snuggled with Tim right now if I did, which would actually be difficult considering he's fictional! Hmmm.**

**A/N: Thanks again for the alerts / reviews. I'm amazed that people actually like what I write! I can't believe that EMS in the US don't have gas and air as 1 reviewer commented, is that really the case all over the US? The stuff is great! If not I apologise for the fact I've used an English pain relief method. Anyway on with the story.**

Chapter Ten

The paramedics, Ducky and Tim entered a debate on what should happen next while Gibbs stood in the doorway silently watching.

"Well your vitals are stable, you can move with assistance, but you're clearly still in a lot of pain," stated Jesse.

"Do you think you could eat something Timothy? Then you could take another anti-inflammatory and another dose of your painkillers at least."

"Still feeling sick Ducky," Tim replied quietly, looking thoroughly miserable.

"How about if I heat some of that soup up from earlier, could you manage that?" Gibbs asked from the doorway.

"I'll try it."

"OK then." Gibbs left the room to get the soup and left the others to decide what would happen with Tim's care. He felt like he had no right to a say when he had allowed himself to become so consumed with the case that he'd forgotten to check on his agent. If he had been in a position to give his opinion he would have told them that he wanted his son where he could keep an eye on him. There was no way he was leaving Tim alone again.

"What'll they do if I go back to the hospital?"

"Probably give you painkillers, an anti-inflammatory, maybe a muscle relaxant and leave you till the morning when one of the orthopaedic consultants is available," Mike informed him.

"More or less what I can get staying here then," replied Tim. "With the exception of the muscle relaxant," he thought that sounded kind of nice if it worked. Maybe even worth going to the hospital.

"Timothy, if you want to stay here I am sure I can get a prescription for a muscle relaxant."

"I don't want to be a burden Ducky. I should probably go to the hospital."

Gibbs chose that moment to return with a mug of soup, knowing it would be easier for Tim, as well as a glass of water to enable him to take the medications. "Hey! You're not a burden!"

If Tim hadn't been in pain he might have thought through what he replied, but since he _was_ in pain he just responded with the first words that popped into his head, "Sure feels like I am! After all you had to come back here from the Navy Yard in the middle of an investigation. You told me you wanted to take care of me! That was clearly a lie since you completely forgot about me!" he accused his boss.

The EMTs shifted uncomfortably. Not that they hadn't seen family dramas before but the older man with the silver hair was armed, they didn't want to find themselves in the middle of something!

Gibbs hurried forward, placed the soup and water on the bedside table and knelt down in front of his youngest boy, resting a hand on his knee, "Tim, you have no idea how guilty I feel about that. I know I say never to apologise but in this case, between family, given the mistake I made, I feel that it's necessary. I am sorry son. We got caught up canvassing the neighbourhood around the Gonzales' house. There was a lead from that and we were back in Abby's lab following it up when Ducky came and told me he couldn't reach you. We headed straight here to check on you. I know this is bad, but I'm glad it wasn't worse."

"I must also apologise Timothy. I was completely caught up in autopsy and didn't notice the time," Ducky was as contrite as Gibbs.

"Tim, look at me," once the young man's eyes were locked on his own he continued, "If you want to stay here then you can but I understand if you think you'd be better off in the hospital. I let you down and damaged your trust."

The green eyes looked from Gibbs, to Ducky, to the paramedics. He assessed how he was feeling. His back was setting up for another round, he was tired and in pain. The idea of a journey to the hospital in the back of an ambulance was wholly unappealing. He could drink his soup, take his pain medication and go straight to sleep here, but could he trust the others not to forget about him again? There was no doubt in his mind that he was even less mobile than when he first left the hospital and he would need help getting to the bathroom.

Watching the expressive eyes before him Gibbs could see the thoughts flitting through his son's mind. He wanted so much to reassure him. Quickly the older agent got to his feet and moved to the door.

Tim watched his surrogate father get up and move away. His shoulders slumped slightly. It seemed Gibbs wasn't going to stick around just as he was daring to hope, so he was somewhat surprised when Gibbs called down the stairs.

"Tony!"

"Yeah Boss?" DiNozzo's voice floated back up the stairs.

"I want you to take Ducky where ever he needs to go to get a prescription for Tim."

"On it Boss!"

Ducky simply took it in his stride and said his farewell's to the EMTs before going downstairs to meet Tony.

Gibbs crossed the room again and looked at Tim, "I'm not going anywhere this time. I promise one of the team will be with you until you're better. I won't let you down again. Stay?"

Too tired to fight and desperately wanting for someone he knew to take care of him at this point, he agreed, "Alright Boss."

"Thank you. Now drink that soup before it goes cold," ordered Gibbs.

The EMTs smiled at each other and started pulling out the paperwork they'd need to complete for their patient to sign stating that he agreed not to be taken to hospital to be treated following assessment.

McGee finished the soup and placed the mug carefully back on the side. He went to reach for the water and medication but another spasm ripped through his body taking his breath away. Gibbs cringed in sympathy and took his youngest agent's hand in his, allowing Tim to squeeze it until the spasm passed.

"Thanks Boss," he gave a watery smile.

"Take some more of the gas and air Tim," suggested Mike as he handed the mouthpiece over.

Gratefully taking it from the EMT he took several deep breaths. Glad to feel the light headed feeling it gave him kick in. Gibbs handed him the medication and the glass of water to take it with and once that was done he took a few more deep breaths of the gas and air.

"Need the bathroom again," Tim sheepishly told Gibbs.

"No problem," he gently placed his hands under Tim's elbows and helped him to his feet, then he walked backwards supporting Tim the entire way to the bathroom. He made sure that his son was alright to take care of business and then left the room, pulling the door almost closed to allow him some privacy. He hurried back to the bedroom to straighten the sheet and then returned to wait outside the bathroom door.

When Tim had been to the toilet, washed his hands and taken the opportunity to clean his teeth Gibbs then repeated the backwards walking leading him back to the bedroom. He sat him on the edge and waited while he took a few final healthy breaths from the gas and air then helped him to lie down on his right side again.

The sigh of relief that came from Tim was a clear indication of how he was feeling and how grateful he was to be back on the bed instead of beside it. Jesse quickly talked him through the forms and got him to sign in the relevant places.

"If you have any further problems then call again. I know you have Doctor Mallard but don't take any chances if something doesn't feel right, OK?"  
>"Yeah, thanks," a sleepy McGee smiled. The effects of the gas and air may have worn off not long after he settled on his side, but the tramadol was now starting to take effect.<p>

"I'll be right back Tim," Gibbs said before leaving the room to show the paramedics out. They shook hands and he watched them walk down his driveway to the ambulance. Once they were gone he closed the door and took a deep breath. The ex-marine didn't show his fear very often but he didn't mind admitting that when Tim didn't answer his cell he'd been terrified that something bad had happened. Though something _had _happened, it wasn't the worst thing and Tim was upstairs, safe and resting.

Once he had his emotions back under control he turned to head back upstairs. Both Ziva and Abby were standing in the doorway watching him.

"Gibbs, are you alright?" asked Ziva.

"Yeah, I am now."

Abby didn't say anything she just walked up to him and wrapped him in one of her rib crushing hugs. He sometimes thought she'd missed her calling. She'd probably have made an excellent chiropractor. Untangling himself from her arms he kissed her forehead and started back up the stairs, "I'm gonna change the covers and settle him down for the night."

It was rather unsettling to see Abby being so quiet and reserved. He had expected her to demand to see Tim the moment the paramedics had left, instead she seemed almost scared. "He's alright Abs, he just needs to get some rest."

"I know it's just…"

"You are not used to seeing him in so much pain, yes?" asked Ziva softly.

"Yeah."

"It is hard Abby, but he is strong and we will help him through this."

"I know. I'm alright Gibbs, go take care of Timmy," Abby smiled at him, not quite her full on 1000 watt smile, but he'd take it for now.

Returning to the bedroom he watched with concern and sadness as another spasm obviously went through McGee's back. He hurried to the bedside and slipped his hand under Tim's, once again allowing him an anchor through the pain. When it had passed he picked the bedding up off the floor and left the room, when he returned he had fresh bedding which he laid over his injured agent / son.

Pulling a chair over to the bed he took up a vigil placing his hand under Tim's again and leaving it there for him to grip whenever he needed to. He didn't know how long he sat there before he heard the front door close and the sound of footsteps approaching the room.

"Hey Boss, how's he doing?" Tony asked quietly. Seeing his little brother in so much pain broke his heart. If the women could see him now, see this softer side of Anthony DiNozzo, they'd all swoon at his feet, even those that were seemingly immune to the DiNozzo charms.

"Painkillers are helping some but he's still getting a wave of pain if he shifts even slightly," Gibbs responded equally as quietly, "Where's Ducky?"

"Getting a fresh glass of water," Tony watched as his boss soothed his baby brother through another spasm. "Why don't you go see what's keeping him, I've got him," he tried to be nonchalant but Gibbs could read him like a book. Tony wanted a few minutes with Tim.

"Yeah, alright, I'll be back in a few minutes Tim."

"'K."

Tony quickly sat in the chair that Gibbs had just vacated and placed his own hand under Tim's. He was surprised by the strength of the grip when yet another spasm hit when Tim tried to shift position.

Leaning forward he smoothed the hair back from Tim's forehead, "It's alright, we're here. We'll get you through this little brother."

"Thanks Tony," Tim gave his older brother what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

"I'd say anytime, but I'd really rather you didn't go through this again!"

"That makes two of us!"

"More like three of us," stated Ducky as he joined them. "How are you feeling lad?"

"Tired."

"I'm betting that's an understatement. I've got something that might help," seeing the question in his 'grandson's' eyes he filled him in, "I picked up a prescription for diazepam."

"Isn't that like a tranquilliser?" Tony's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"It has many uses Anthony, one of which is a muscle relaxant. It is also used as a sedative so will help Timothy sleep," he addressed the man in the bed, "I'm going to start you off with two 5mg tablets lad. It's a high dose but given the circumstances I think this warrants it. Tomorrow we'll give you one tablet three times a day for a few days. That combined with the painkillers and the anti-inflammatories will get you back on your feet in no time. Anthony, help me sit him up so he can take these without choking."

Between the two men they managed to get Tim to sit on the edge of the bed without causing him too much pain though it was a lengthy process and was hampered by many pauses while a spasm passed. They supported him while he sat there taking the medication and then went to help him lie down again.

"Wait," he stopped them.

"What is it lad?"

"Need the bathroom," he stated simply.

A chuckle came from Gibbs who had been standing just inside the door, "Let me get this straight, you're stuck on the floor all day and hadn't been to the head for over twelve hours and now this'll be the third time in the last hour!"

"Well yeah Boss, couldn't go before, been saving it up all day!" retorted Tim.

Shaking his head Gibbs came forward and helped his youngest son to his feet and repeated the trip to the bathroom again, when he'd done that he and Ducky settled him back into bed, Gibbs once again sitting in the chair. There was no way he was leaving his boy's side that night.

Ducky and Tony wished them a goodnight before retreating downstairs. Tony smiled at the makeshift bed his sisters had made for Ducky on the sofa and him on the floor. The two men settled themselves down, hoping for a peaceful night for Tim.

Ziva and Abby had been sent to Gibbs' room to get some sleep, as they had gone passed they had poked their head round the door but didn't want to disturb him, they knew he'd still be there in the morning and right now he needed Gibbs. There'd be plenty of time for the 'girls' to fuss over him.

- NCIS -

**A/N: You may know diazepam as valium as well. It works very well as a muscle relaxant. The first time I was prescribed it many years ago it knocked me out within 30 minutes! **

**The comment made by Gibbs about the number of trips to the bathroom was one my own father actually made! Bless him.**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: Nope, still don't own NCIS or it's characters. Still sad about that!**

**A/N: Once again thank you for the reviews and alerts, they bring a much needed smile to my face. I apologise for the delay in getting this chapter up, ironically, believe it or not, early Tuesday morning I had to have an ambulance and the out of hours doctor out because my back had gone into spasm again! I've spent the last few days drugged up to the eyeballs on the same meds I gave Tim! Somebody is trying to tell me something I think! Hopefully I will get another chapter up over the weekend as long as my back holds out.**

Chapter Eleven

Ducky woke early the following morning. Stretching and easing himself into a sitting position he thought about how he was getting too old to spend nights on the sofa. Both Ziva and Abby had tried to get him to take Gibbs' bed but being the gentleman he was he had insisted the girls take it.

"Tea, Ducky?" asked Tony coming out of the kitchen with a mug in his hand already.

"Ah, thank you lad," he took the mug being offered, "Any movement from upstairs?"

"Not yet. I thought I'd get the coffee going before I go up and check on them."

The Doctor took a sip of the tea that Tony had made before placing it on the table, "I'll go up now. I want to see how Timothy fared during the night."

"Can't have been too bad otherwise Boss would have woken us."

"That maybe so but I'll feel better once I've checked on him," he made his way up the stairs as quietly as possible, not wanting to disturb his family if they were still sleeping.

He opened the door to the guest room and smiled at the sight before him. Gibbs was slumped in the chair next to the bed, his hand resting under McGee's. He met the green eyes of the very awake Timothy McGee. Smiling he entered the room and walked over to the bed, the movement woke Gibbs.

"Morning Duck," he said while stretching, his back popping with the movement.

"Jethro, Timothy. How are you feeling dear boy, how did you sleep?"

"Hurts still, not as bad as it was though," Tim replied. "Didn't sleep great, every time I moved my back went into spasm."

Gibbs knew that Tim had not had a great night as he had been there with him every step of the way. Each time the young man's back went into spasm he had gripped Gibbs hand with a strength neither man realised he had. The team leader wouldn't be surprised if he found actual bruises on his hand.

"Oh dear. Well I think we need to get some food and fluids into you then give you some more medication. You really do need to rest and allow your body time to heal."

"Tell that to my body!" Tim was clearly miserable.

"Feel like getting up for a bit?" Gibbs asked.

"Can't be any worse than lying down I guess."

The other two men helped to get him sitting on the edge of the bed. Ducky decided now would be as good a time as any to give Tim the once over. While he did that Gibbs went to get Ziva and Abby up, only to find they weren't in the bedroom. Giving the Doctor time to check over his youngest son, he went in search of the rest of his 'kids'.

Gibbs walked into his kitchen to see his two daughters and eldest son gathered round his table talking. Tony was the first to spot him.

"Hey Boss. Coffees ready. How's Probie?"

"Thanks Tony," Gibbs poured himself a mug of hot coffee and took a sip before answering, "Bad night. Duck's checking him and then he's gonna come down for some breakfast."

The last sentence had Ziva on her feet going through the fridge and cupboards looking for a suitable breakfast for her little brother.

"Jethro," his oldest friend's voice drifted down. Gibbs got up and went upstairs to the guest bedroom.

"How's he doing Ducky?"

"Sore, miserable, bruised, tired and grumpy."

"Hey, I'm in the room!"

"Indeed you are lad, is anything I said inaccurate?"

"No," sighed Tim. Ducky was right. His arm throbbed, his head pounded and his back constantly ached in combination with the spasms. No doubt about it, being beaten with a baseball bat sucked.

"Do you want to go to the head before we try going downstairs?" asked Gibbs.

"Yeah, please."

It was a slow process but fifteen minutes later Gibbs was assisting Tim to sit at the kitchen table. Ziva immediately put a plate of scrambled eggs on toast in front of him along with a glass of juice.

"Thanks Ziva," he gave her a small smile.

"You are welcome McGee," she proceeded to dish up plates for everyone and they all sat together as a family. The only member missing was Jimmy, but he needed to study for an exam and Ducky had told him that the last thing Tim would want is for him to fail because he hadn't put in the time due to looking after him. He had assured Jimmy that Tim would have enough people to look out for him and he would be able to stop by in the evening and join the rest of them for dinner.

Breakfast passed in silence. Everyone was too busy assessing their injured family member to see how he was doing. Tim was all too aware of the scrutiny he was under and would normally shift uncomfortably under such intense looks but if he shifted it hurt so he just resigned himself to it and forced his breakfast down. He knew he'd feel better in the long run if he could eat before taking his meds.

Once Tim had finished eating Ducky topped up his juice and got his medication. Two tramadol, a voltarol and a diazepam later Tony helped him up and assisted him back up the stairs. Another trip to the bathroom and he was helping his baby brother into bed. He gently pulled the covers over him and sat down in the chair to watch over him. No words had been spoken between them but words weren't necessary. Tim was comforted by Tony's presence and Tony was happy, for once, just to be with Tim, to support him.

"Tony?"

"Yeah."

"Can you talk to me?"

"What?"

"Talk to me!"

"About what?"

"I dunno, anything. Seen any good movies lately?"

"Now you come to mention it…."

Gibbs came up twenty minutes later and found Tony still telling McGee about the movie, but he was talking to himself since Tim had fallen into a restful sleep. He leant up against the doorframe and watched his boys. Tony was clearly aware that Tim was asleep but kept up a soft monologue, realising that it was almost like he was reading a bedtime story. His voice had lulled the younger man to sleep and Tony intended to help him stay there.

Smiling Gibbs went back down stairs and sent the others back to the Yard to carry on working on the Gonzales case. He would send Tony later.

- NCIS -

Gibbs finally went to relieve Tony a couple of hours later. He didn't like to separate the brothers but he needed to stay with Tim, he'd told him he wouldn't let him down this time and he intended to stay close by. He needed Tony to go back to the Yard and liaise with Balboa to find the man responsible for injuring his agent and possibly murdering Corporal Gonzales.

Gibbs' gut was telling him that the guy hadn't left DC and as McGee was the only one who could put him at the Gonzales' house he probably wouldn't leave until he was sure McGee couldn't identify him.

"Call me if you need anything Boss," Tony whispered.

"You call me if you find anything," Gibbs replied.

Nodding the Senior Field Agent reluctantly made his way out to his car. Opening the door he glanced back at the house and up at the window that he knew his brother was behind. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't notice the car parked a few houses down with a man behind the wheel watching him.

- NCIS -

Tim woke following nearly three hours solid sleep. He shifted and groaned as his body reminded him that he had been beaten with a baseball bat.

"Hey Tim," Gibbs smiled as the young man looked at him.

"Boss, where's Tony?"

"I sent him back to the Yard, the others too."

"Oh."

"Hey, I promised you someone would stay with you and I'm here. The rest of the team are trying to track down the guy that attacked you!"

McGee looked a little embarrassed, he hadn't meant to sound like having Gibbs here wasn't enough. It was more than enough. "Sorry Boss."

"It's OK. You weren't to know. You need to get up?"

"Yeah, could do with going to the head again."

They repeated their previous method of getting to the bathroom and back. Gibbs put a nest of pillows against the headboard and helped McGee get comfortable sitting up in the bed.

"I'll go make us some lunch, here Abs left you this."

"Thanks Boss," replied Tim as he picked up the book that Abby had left him to read. It was one he'd been meaning to get but hadn't had the time.

Gibbs nodded and went down to the kitchen to make them each a sandwich and let 'Ro out into the yard for a bit. He would also get Tim's painkillers and muscle relaxant so he could take them once he'd eaten.

- NCIS -

"Hey DiNozzo, how's McGee?" asked Balboa as Tony stepped into Abby's lab.

"He's in a lot of pain, but he's doing better."

"Good to hear."

Balboa's team all acknowledged Tony's presence before turning back to Abby.

"You were saying?" Donner asked.

"The SUVs plates come back to a Dodge Charger…"

"What's this?"

"Metro found an SUV with plates that matched our partial. The plates come back to a Dodge Charger. The owner reported the plates stolen two days ago. The SUV was reported stolen four days ago." Abby informed Tony.

"We had the SUV brought here and collected evidence for Abby to process." Jacobs told Tony.

"She's got some DNA samples running." Stone added as she entered some information onto the computer that McGee normally used, Ziva was standing next to her watching.

"What are you doing Jo?"

"I'm looking at where the SUV and plates were stolen from and where the SUV was dumped."

"Er, why?"

Ziva rolled her eyes at her partner, "We want to see if there is any pattern."

"Difficult to do with only three points of data," Tony pointed out.

"Four including the Gonzales house."

Before Tony could say anything further Abby's computer beeped. "I've got a hit on some fingerprints I took from the steering wheel," she checked that the name that came up wasn't that of the registered owner. It wasn't.

"What do you got Abs?"

"The prints come back to Terry Street. He was a Sergeant in the marines, honourably discharged two years ago. No criminal record, his prints came up from the Navy database."

"Is there any connection to Corporal Gonzales?" Balboa asked.

"They were in the same unit for six months before Street was discharged."

"Any record of a cell being registered to him?" asked Ziva.

"Checking…" Jo Stone's fingers flew over the keyboard, "Got it," she quickly pulled up the cell number and read it out to Abby who in turn started a trace.

"Oh no," Abby went even more pale than usual.

"What is it?" Tony put a hand on her shoulder.

She quickly pulled up the information on the plasma for everyone to see. "This is where his phone is right now."

"But that's…."

"Gibbs' neighbourhood," Abby finished for Tony.

"Damn!" He quickly pulled out his cell and tried calling Gibbs, when he got no answer he tried McGee. "No answer."

"Jacobs, Donner, Stone, let's go!" Balboa ordered as he followed Tony and Ziva out of the lab and ran to the cars.

- NCIS -

**A/N: Just a point here, I've put that McGee is like Ziva's little brother, but according to both cannon and the actors real dates of birth he is actually the older of the two. Am I the only one that sees him as younger? Perhaps it's just because of their different backgrounds, but for the purpose of this story I've left it as Tim being the youngest.**


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: Once again I don't own NCIS or the characters. I can dream though, right?**

**A/N: I am so sorry I didn't have this up sooner. First I was drugged up to the eyeballs on prescription medication for my back and then I got a phone call at 07:30 yesterday morning announcing my parents would be visiting! Nothing like a bit of warning eh? They took me out for a meal and a lecture, love 'em! I don't know when the next chapter will be posted as I am prepping for a major full day assessment centre on Friday as a second interview. I hope this tides you over until then.**

**Thanks once more for the reviews and the alerts. They make my day!**

Chapter Twelve

Tim heard the noise of the front door opening and the gentle creak of the floorboards in the hallway. That was odd since he knew Gibbs had sent the team back to the Yard, he didn't think they'd be back already. Unless they'd found something of course, but then surely they'd have just called. He hadn't heard a car pull up either, which was also odd.

He went to call out but something, some instinct, his gut he guessed, prevented him from doing so. There was something off. He just didn't know what it was.

Reaching for his phone he heard an almighty crash from downstairs, causing him to drop it as the noise startled him.

"Damn!" he grumbled. As quickly as he could manage he threw back the covers and eased himself out of bed.

There was no way he was fit enough to bend down and pick the phone up, he'd more than likely end up back on the floor unable to get up, something he didn't want a repeat of. Especially as it sounded like his 'Dad' needed help given the noises emanating from downstairs. McGee got his gun out of the lockbox Gibbs had provided and left on the nightstand then gingerly made his way into the hallway and down the stairs.

- NCIS -

Gibbs opened the door to the back yard and let 'Ro out then closed the door behind the dog. It wouldn't hurt the German shepherd to be outside for a while as the day was warm and dry.

Turning his attention back to the task of making lunch for them, he hadn't heard the noise of the front door opening, covered as it was by the sound of him using the back door.

The first he knew there was a problem was when he heard a creaking of a floorboard. Somehow he doubted that Tim was walking around and none of his team would be stupid enough to enter his house without making sure he knew it was them when he was in protective papa bear mode. He should have locked the damn door.

His weapon was in the lockbox in the front room. Quietly he made his way over to the kitchen door, unfortunately the intruder had managed to make it through the house and before Gibbs could react he found himself thrown into his kitchen table.

'Ro was immediately at the back door going absolutely berserk, barking and lunging at the door, desperately wanting to get in and protect this man who was helping his human. The door held fast.

Gibbs quickly picked himself up from the debris that was now his table, he knew he should have made one instead of buying one, his would never have broken. He faced his assailant, knowing without a doubt that this was the man that attacked his boy.

Standing here facing the man he thought how lucky Tim was to get away with the injuries that he had. The man was a behemoth. There was no other word to describe him. At least six foot six and powerfully built, he was twice as wide as the agent. One of his arms was probably the same size as one of McGee's legs.

The man's eyes were incandescent with rage causing the brown eyes to appear black. Gibbs was sure that the man was on something which was only fuelling the fire, his dark brown hair hanging in greasy tendrils whipped around wildly with his agitated movements. He needed to keep him away from Tim and hope that the injured man stayed upstairs and just called for help.

For his part Terry sized up the older man before him. He didn't know him but could tell from the hair and just the way he held himself that the man had been in the military. Still he knew that this man was no match for him. He was younger, stronger and extremely motivated.

Of course the fact that he didn't know Gibbs, or any of the team that he had inadvertently found himself trying to get away from, could end up being his undoing. Terry hadn't counted on the protective streak that this team had for one another. Gibbs would protect his 'cubs' as fiercely as any bear, gladly giving his life to save one of theirs.

Terry released an inhumane growl and threw himself at the silver haired man. He may have been big but Gibbs was quicker and neatly side stepped the charge receiving nothing but a glancing blow to his arm which merely knocked him off balance slightly. The intruder fell in a heap amongst the debris of the table.

The man got back to his feet quicker than Gibbs would have thought possible for a man of his size. He also hadn't expected the knife that was now in his hand. One that he had been using to make lunch and that was exceedingly sharp. Being a good marine he always kept his equipment in good condition, whether it was his gun or his kitchen knives.

Once again Terry lunged, this time wielding the knife, slashing it wildly with seemingly no clear idea of what he was doing considering he was a trained marine.

Gibbs threw up his arm as the knife came towards him, he managed to partially block the blow but given the wild, unpredictable nature of the other man's movements he didn't foresee the speed with which the arm came back towards him, the only thing that stopped the knife from embedding itself in his chest was the cry from the doorway. One that made Gibbs' heart sink with fear for his youngest son.

"No!" McGee was propped up against the door gun in his unsteady, injured, left hand. Clearly he was struggling to maintain his upright posture.

The knife had stuttered slightly in its swing at the cry meaning that it missed its intended target however that didn't prevent it from cutting into Gibbs' left bicep. That was all Tim needed to come to the defence of his 'father'.

The same as Gibbs protected his family they would protect him, also giving their own lives in the process if it was necessary. Even knowing that Gibbs would find them in the afterlife and head slap them for doing it or possibly bring them back from the dead in order to kill them himself!

Turning towards McGee, Terry growled. A low, guttural, animalistic sound that sent shivers down both NCIS agent's spines. The moment the large man took a step towards Tim he pulled the trigger on his gun, the bullet ploughing into the large man's shoulder. It didn't stop him. In fact it didn't even slow him down. Before the trigger could be pulled again Terry was across the room, blood pouring from the bullet wound, completely oblivious. He knocked the gun out of McGee's hand by bringing his own arm down across Tim's forearm, there was a sickening snap as the already damaged arm gave under the force and the bone broke.

There was no way Gibbs was going to stand by and watch this psycho attack his kid. No chance. He was across the room only a second behind the man, grabbing at his arm that had come up to bring the knife down.

The adrenaline pumping through Tim's blood had allowed him to ignore his physical limitations and he joined his 'Dad' in trying to disarm the man.

Terry threw Gibbs off with one swift movement, batting him away like he was a pesky fly, keeping his attention focused on McGee. For some reason the large man decided to forgo using the knife and just used his fist to punch Tim in the gut, knocking him on his backside and jarring his back.

Tim didn't even cry out, so intent on keeping the man's attention on him and therefore away from his injured boss.

Dropping to his knees next to his fallen victim Terry pulled his arm back and swiftly brought the knife down aiming for Tim's heart. Using all the strength he could muster the smaller man deflected the potential blow. He didn't quite know how he'd done it but the knife ended up striking the floor just to the side of Tim's left arm.

Not to be deterred Terry pulled the embedded knife out of the wooden floor and swung again.

There was a cry of 'Federal Agents' followed by a gun shot and blood spattered all over Tim from the wound that opened in his attacker's chest. The man's eyes opened wide in shock and for a moment Tim thought he saw fear but it was soon over taken once more by the rage. Again he pulled the knife back determined that this agent was going to die he plunged it down once more, another gun shot rang through the kitchen and Terry's full weight collapsed on top of Tim, his body covering the agent's, the knife nowhere to be seen.

- NCIS -

Six NCIS agents ran from Abby's lab, making for the stairs that would take them out to the parking lot.

Tony tossed the car keys to Ziva who snagged them out of the air before sliding in behind the wheel of one of the agency sedans. Balboa got behind the wheel of another one and the two cars shot out of the Yard and onto the DC streets.

The journey to Gibbs' house was fraught with near misses and tension. They knew Gibbs would do anything he could to protect McGee, but even though he was in no condition to do so they also knew McGee would do the same for Gibbs. This could lead to both men being injured or killed.

They made the thirty minute journey to Gibbs' house in twenty minutes. Screeching to a halt outside the six agents were out of the cars almost before the engines stopped. Incessant barking could be heard coming from the back yard.

"No need to check out the back, if anyone was stupid enough to try to enter the house that way then 'Ro would have ripped their throats out!" remarked Tony as they moved as a group towards the open front door.

Strictly speaking Balboa was the most senior agent, but given this involved Tony's family / team he decided to defer to the other man. "Tony?" he spoke softly.

Tony indicated that Stone and Donner should check upstairs, Balboa and Jacobs the basement while he and Ziva checked the ground floor. Stepping over the threshold they split up all being quiet unsure as to whether Terry was alone or had an accomplice with him. The sounds they heard told them all that there was no doubt someone was here and it wasn't good. They all wanted to dash back to the kitchen but knew protocol meant they had to clear the whole house.

Ziva and Tony stepped into the doorway of the kitchen. Gibbs was struggling to get to a gun that was on the floor. McGee was on his back struggling with a giant of a man that they both recognised as being Terry Street and he was holding a knife.

Both agents watched in horror as the knife came down towards their little brother and they were grateful when it struck the floor instead of flesh.

Tony wasted no time and shouted, "Federal Agents." He could tell the man either didn't hear them or was ignoring the warning so he didn't hesitate and fired his weapon striking the man in the chest. It only seemed to faze the man for a second before he went to strike with the knife again.

This time it was Ziva who pulled the trigger her shot catching the man between the eyes. She felt no remorse as she watched him drop dead. He hurt her family and there was no forgiveness for that act.

There was a silence so profound that there was the possibility that they could have heard a pin drop, even 'Ro had stopped barking. It was broken by the sounds of the other four agents calling out that the rest of the house was clear.

It was all it took for Tony and Ziva to break their silence.

"Boss, Tim!"

Gibbs had just managed to find his feet again and waved his two other agents away and directed his attention, and theirs, to the agent currently lying unmoving under Terry Street.

It took all three of them to roll the man off of Tim and the sight that met them had their hearts jump up into their mouths.

- NCIS -


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own nuffink guv! If I did I certainly wouldn't be worrying about officially being out of work!**

**A/N: I know I haven't taken time to respond to people's reviews individually and I humbly apologise for that. It's bad form when you have taken the time to read and review but I appreciate each and everyone of you that reviews, alerts and reads. I hadn't actually intended on putting another chapter up until at least the weekend but your reviews about the cliffhanger made me cave and I took a bit of downtime to get it done! (Nothing like peer pressure! lol)**

**I am not a medical professional so some of this chapter is winging it, despite doing some research, please just go with it. If there is anything gaping then please let me know.**

Chapter Thirteen

Balboa entered the room, took one look at the scene before him and pulled out his phone requesting an ambulance and the ME to his location.

Jo Stone joined him and on seeing what was happening quickly left the room, returning a few moments later with some towels. She quickly knelt down next to McGee and packed them against the knife wound on his side. The action caused a groan from the once again stricken agent.

"Tim?" Gibbs leant forward.

"Boss, you OK?" McGee asked having been dragged back to consciousness by the ministrations of Agent Stone.

"I'm fine," the team leader was worried. Street had obviously kept a death grip on the knife and as he had fallen on top of Tim the knife had sliced into the young man's side.

"You're bleeding."

"A scratch," assured Gibbs.

Before any further conversation could take place two paramedics entered the room, the same ones from the previous night.

"What have you been up to this time Tim?" asked Jesse.

"Fighting," was the succinct reply.

"You weren't really in any condition to be doing that!"

"Had to, was going to kill Gibbs," he flapped his hand in the general direction of the body nearby.

Jesse was filled in on the events and quickly applied a pressure bandage to the knife wound and a splint to the broken left arm. Then he inserted an IV to help replace the lost blood. Taking his patient's blood pressure, pulse and checking his O2 levels he wasn't too happy with what he found.

He opened the IV to run wide open worried that his patient was going to go into shock, while he looked after Tim, Mike had insisted on bandaging Gibbs' arm.

The older paramedic was concerned by the fact Tim was making very little noise. From what he'd been told he was still in pain from his injured back and now he had a gaping knife wound. He must be feeling some pain.

"How are you doing there Tim?" he asked gently.

"Fine," the reply muffled by the oxygen mask he had been given.

"Pain on a scale of one through to ten, ten being the worst pain imaginable?"

As Tim thought about it he found he was actually quite numb, given the amount of pain he'd been in this was almost welcome, but he also knew it probably wasn't a good thing. "Three."

Tony, Ziva and Gibbs all exchange concerned looks. The team leader knew what his agent had just been through. Being knocked to the floor must have aggravated his back pain.

"Alright, Mike let's go."

The two men, with the assistance of Ziva and Tony, gently moved Tim on to a backboard as Jesse was concerned that his patient wasn't feeling much pain. Ordinarily this would be a good thing, but given his back injury he was worried that the additional knocks and over exertion had caused further injury.

Once Tim was loaded into the ambulance Gibbs climbed in beside him, resting a hand on his shoulder as he sat next to him, lending him silent, strong support.

Tony and Ziva watched the ambulance pull away, its lights and sirens going. After everything that happened they hoped that they weren't going to lose Tim now, but he'd lost a lot of blood from the knife wound. Turning around they were met by Ducky and Palmer. Worry was written across both men's faces. They'd arrived as Tim was being loaded into the ambulance and been filled in by Balboa.

"It's not good Ducky," said Tony, his voice wobbling slightly.

"Go to the hospital Anthony."

"Can't. Got a scene to process," the Senior Field agent felt the weight of the world on his shoulders at that moment, knowing he had to put his job before his little brother.

"DiNozzo, go! My team can handle it," instructed Balboa once more taking back the mantle of leadership.

"But…"

"McGee and Gibbs need you, go!"

Tony and Ziva smiled gratefully at Balboa and he waved away the thanks he knew they were both about to express. It was nothing that they wouldn't have done for him if the roles had been reversed.

"Go Anthony, Ziva. Mr Palmer and I will return to NCIS with Mr Street's body, collect Abby and meet you at Bethesda."

Ducky watched as the two remaining agents on Gibbs' team hurried towards the car and once again Ziva slid behind the wheel.

"Come Mr Palmer, let us get the body back to NCIS and get ourselves and Abigail to the hospital," he turned to his assistant and they headed into the house to do their job. Timothy would want nothing less from them.

- NCIS -

Arriving at Bethesda just over an hour later Ducky, Palmer and Abby found Tony and Ziva sitting in the ER waiting room both clearly on edge.

"Anthony? Any news?" asked Ducky.

"Nothing, not even on Gibbs! They won't tell me anything!"

"It's alright lad. I'll go and see if I can find out something."

"Tony?"

Abby's voice broke through Tony's own worries and he stood up holding his arms open to her. She pulled away from Jimmy, whose arm she had been clinging to, and threw herself sobbing into Tony's embrace.

Jimmy made his way over to sit next to Ziva, gently placing a hand on her arm, eliciting a small smile from her. The two friends sat in silent vigil waiting for news.

A short while later Ducky returned with the injured Gibbs in his wake. His left arm had received twenty stitches and been placed in a sling to prevent movement aggravating the injury. His doctor had wanted to keep him overnight but the stubborn streak was well and truly on display, so in order to save the doctor unnecessary grief Ducky had promised to keep an eye on him.

Tony spotted him first and gently untangled himself from Abby's rib cracking embrace. "Boss!"

At that Abby's attention turned from Tony to Gibbs. She hurried across the room and was only prevented from issuing him a classic Abby hug by the ME holding his arm up, "Be careful Abigail."

Visibly reining her usual exuberance in, she settled with snuggling up to his right side and kissing his cheek. In return Gibbs slid his right arm round her shoulder and pulled her close.

"Any news on McGee, Ducky?" asked Ziva.

Ducky exchanged glances with Gibbs, who gave a non-verbal 'all yours', indicating that Ducky could field this one. Rolling his eyes and giving a wry smile the ME turned his attention to the group of youngsters, as he saw them, sitting waiting for news on their friend and brother.

"Timothy is in surgery. The knife wound, while not deep enough to damage any organs, was long and jagged. He requires internal stitches as well as external. He lost a lot of blood which is being replaced with transfusions. Once he is stable following surgery they will assess him again and if necessary he will be given an MRI."

"Why the MRI?" Tony wanted to know.

"There is some concern that he may have sustained further injury to his back during the altercation. Before being taken into surgery he had some loss of feeling in his lower extremities."

"What does that mean?" Abby tried to draw even closer to Gibbs for reassurance.

"The loss of sensation could be attributed to shock but also to swelling around his spinal cord, they won't know any more until he wakes following surgery. I'm afraid we all just have to be patient."

"How long until we know?" asked Ziva.

"A few hours yet my dear," Ducky responded. He knew that's not what they wanted to hear but it was no good hiding this from them, "Doctor Jamieson will let us know when we can see him."

The group all took chairs, silently waiting but supporting each other just by their proximity. It was some two hours later when the door to the waiting room opened and they all looked up expectantly. They were disappointed to see Balboa and Stone standing there.

Gibbs stood and shook the other man's hand, his way of thanking the other team leader for taking over the scene allowing Tony and Ziva to get to the hospital. He filled the other two agents in on McGee's condition before they got down to business.

"What did you find out about Street? Did he kill Gonzales?"

"It would seem so. Donner and Jacobs went over to his house and found pictures of Mrs Gonzales. They found a journal he kept and it seems that when Gonzales and Street served together the Corporal showed Street pictures of his beautiful wife. When they returned to the US the Gonzales' hit a rocky patch, they went their separate ways, and Street had been honourably discharged while Gonzales had to return to duty," Balboa told the group.

"Apparently Street became obsessed with Mrs Gonzales. According to his journal they became friends and started dating. Then six months ago Corporal Gonzales was stationed back in the US and made contact with his ex. It seems there were unresolved feelings and Mrs G dumped Street for her ex," continued Stone, "Needless to say this didn't go down well and Street vowed to get revenge."

"His friends and family say he started to change. The autopsy will confirm it but he had been taking drugs. Given the change in his physique he was probably using steroids amongst others."

"So it really was a case of Timmy being in the wrong place at the wrong time?"

"Yeah, looks that way. Unfortunately for McGee he was the only one who could identify Street so he turned his obsession to getting rid of him. Mrs Gonzales was completely shocked when we told her. She and Street had no contact after they broke up so she figured he'd taken it in his stride."

"So many lives ruined," lamented Ducky.

"Only one life I'm worried about right now!" Gibbs stated, "Thanks for coming by Balboa."

"Wanted to see how McGee was doing anyway. Let me know when you find out anything about his condition."

Gibbs nodded his agreement at the request and watched the two agents leave, sighing at the circumstances that had put Tim in the sights of a drug using ex-marine.

The door opened again, this time admitting Doctor Jamieson. The group quickly got to their feet.

"Hello again, sorry to see you back here."

"As are we sorry to be here again John," it saddened Ducky that he knew Timothy's doctor by his first name thanks to two visits in the space of a few days.

"I am sure you want to know how Tim's doing, so… we have had to give him some internal stitches as although not deep the knife had managed to tear muscle. The stitches will dissolve in a couple of weeks. He required forty stitches to the external wound. He should be able to have them removed in a couple of weeks. He lost a good amount of blood which we're replacing via transfusion. He's had an MRI and I am pleased to say that although there is some swelling around his spinal cord there doesn't appear to be any permanent damage. The break in his left arm was clean and is in a cast, in which it will remain for the next six to eight weeks."

"He's not going to be paralysed?" Tony asked.

"No Agent DiNozzo. He'll have some loss of sensation until the swelling reduces but he'll be our guest until he regains all feeling."

"He's going to be alright?" asked Abby, still anxious as she hadn't heard the doctor declare that her Timmy was in the clear.

"As long as there are no complications, yes, Tim will make a full recovery."

"Complications, such as?" Gibbs wanted all the facts.

"The main worry is infection. Tim is very weak right now and any infection would be serious. He's being given antibiotics as a precaution. He has a long recovery ahead of him. The injury to his side will be painful for a few days but it will likely still be sore until the stitches come out, even then he may still suffer some discomfort for a short period. He will need therapy for his left arm to help him regain the strength he will lose from not being able to fully use it while it's in the cast. That said, he's young and has an excellent support system from what I've seen. I have every confidence that Tim will come through this."

"Can we see him?" Ziva asked what they all wanted to know. She had to make sure he was alright, had to see for herself, it was her fault he'd been stabbed so she needed that reassurance.

"Absolutely! He's still very groggy from the anaesthetic though." He led the group out of the waiting room and down to Tim's room. He didn't bother with the warnings about tiring the patient or visiting times. Somehow he knew this team wouldn't pay any attention about visiting times and they all had the young man's best interests at heart and wouldn't tire him.

He left them to their visit with instructions to let the nurse know if they needed anything and she would page him. Otherwise he would be back later to check on Tim. The team nodded and entered the room quietly not wanting to disturb the sleeping figure in the bed.

- NCIS -

**A/N: Please keep me in your thoughts tomorrow as I go for the second part of a job interview. It's an all day assessment and I am, as us Brits like to say, bricking it! I will try to get the next chapter up over the weekend. The next one is more or less done with a little of the following one started. Likely only to be a few more chapters though and then it will be on to the next little bunny that keeps smacking me over the head. (Sorry being nervous makes me waffle!) x**


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own NCIS or the characters. I borrow them for my entertainment but always make sure they are cleaned before returning them to the shelves for others to play with!**

**A/N: Thank you once again for all the reviews and alerts, as well as your good luck wishes for my interview. I should know by the end of this week but there was some very stiff competition. As promised here is the next chapter.**

Chapter Fourteen

Six worried faces greeted Tim McGee when he opened his eyes having heard quiet voices. He had been awake for some time but hadn't had the energy or inclination to open his eyes until he heard his family talking.

"Hey Tim, how are you feeling?" asked Gibbs as he moved closer.

The injured man was a little fuzzy on the details of what had happened so he thought for a few minutes. How was he feeling? He felt kind of numb, though there was a dull ache coming from his left side.

"'K."

"Timothy, are you in any pain?" Ducky had picked up the young man's chart checking to see when he'd last been given any pain relief.

"Not really."

Tony raised an eyebrow at that, "Not really? So you're in some pain?"

"Ache in my side."

"That's to be expected Tim," Jimmy informed his friend, "The knife cut a nasty gash that had to have both internal and external stitches."

"Oh, OK."

It was clear to Tim's family that he didn't remember what had happened and wasn't overly concerned about it at that moment.

"They must have him on the good stuff!" Tony chuckled.

"Indeed Anthony, he's on morphine."

"Nice Probie!"

The patient merely gave a somewhat manic looking grin before falling back to sleep. The family around the bed smiled at each other and relaxed. He may not have been quite with it but at least he seemed to know them and wasn't in too much pain.

Gibbs proceeded to chase everyone out to go and get some rest. The Gonzales case was solved, Tim's attacker was dead and he was safe.

"Jethro?"

"Yeah Duck?"

"You need to rest too."

"I'm not leaving him."

"I didn't say you had to. Just make sure you get some rest. Young Timothy has a long recovery ahead and will need our support. You can't do that if you are unwell due to exhaustion."

"I know. I just…." Gibbs paused, he wasn't good at talking about his emotions, but if he could do it with anyone it was Ducky, "I nearly lost him today. He disregarded his own injuries, his own safety! If he wasn't injured I'd head slap him so hard his great grandchildren would feel it!"

Ducky chuckled and rested a hand on the younger man's shoulder, "Jethro, you've taught your people to have each other's backs, what you are failing to realise is that they have yours too. Timothy couldn't have let you tackle Street alone, any more than you could have let him."

"It was my job to protect him Ducky. I didn't lock the door. Something so basic could have cost Tim his life."

"Come on Jethro, you know better than anyone that if a criminal is determined enough a locked door is not going to stop them. Street was high on drugs and motivated by his fear of being identified, nothing would have stopped him from getting to Timothy, not even 'Ro!"

Gibbs' head shot up from where he'd been giving his shoes a close inspection at the mention of the dog, "Oh man, forgot about the dog."

"Don't worry about it. I heard him barking and he was scaring Balboa's team so since he would recognise us Jimmy and I collected him and dropped him off with Director Vance when we returned to the Yard and picked up Abigail."

"Vance? You left Tim's dog with Leon?" Gibbs looked shocked.

"Well I wasn't going to, I had planned on stopping by my house on the way here and leaving him there, but the Director was waiting for us on our return and when he saw the dog he offered to take him. He said that his children would be delighted to look after 'Ro whilst McGee is in hospital."

"Well OK then."

"You seem surprised. He does care about his agents Jethro."

"Yeah, I know, but looking after an agent's dog?" Gibbs seemed thoughtful for a moment, "Do you think there's a history between him and McGee we don't know about?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"I dunno, it just seems that there's a connection between them. I know McGee is his kind of agent and he thinks the agency needs more people like him, and he's not wrong. The combination of DiNozzo's street smarts and McGee's intellect is critical to the team's success, but it seems to go deeper than that."

"Hmmm, I suppose it is possible, but he's never confided anything in me."

"You wouldn't tell me if he had!"

"Very true Jethro!" Ducky grinned at his old friend, "Now I must take my leave, remember, get some rest."

"Night Duck."

Once the ME had left the room he turned his attention back to his agent. There was definitely something more behind McGee's relationship with their Director. He figured Tim would tell him when he was good and ready. He wouldn't push the matter, for now.

- NCIS -

A groan from Tim woke Gibbs from a fitful sleep. He was on his feet and at his bedside in seconds.

"Tim?"

"Hurts!"

Gibbs leaned over and pushed the call button as he spoke to his agent, "What does?"

"Side."

"I've called for a nurse, they should be here soon," as he said it the door opened to admit a petite nurse, her name badge identified her as Marie, "His side hurts," he told her.

"Alright Agent McGee, let me take a look," with quick efficiency Marie inspected his wound, "No signs of infection but you are due for some more pain relief. I'll go and get that, be right back," she patted her patient's arm gently before going to get what was required.

"You're alright Tim," Gibbs spoke softly, trying to reassure his son.

"Boss?"

"Yeah."

"Legs feel kinda numb. Why?"

Tim would have to choose the moment where there was no medical staff to ask that question, "You've got some swelling round your spinal cord. Nothing to worry about, Doctor Jamieson says you'll regain feeling as the swelling reduces."

Tim seemed to think about that for a moment, he trusted his boss and if he said there was nothing to worry about he'd believe him, "OK. There's an upside to getting a knife to the side."

Gibbs' mouth dropped open. How on earth could Tim think there was an upside to this situation? Still he had to ask, "What's that?"

"The pain in my side means I don't really notice the pain in my back!" Tim managed to give his boss a cheeky grin.

Shaking his head Gibbs gently pushed Tim's hair back from his forehead and leaves his hand resting there, "You've been hanging out with DiNozzo too much!"

The nurse arrived with the pain relief as promised and injected it into the IV line, "There. You should feel the effects quite quickly Agent McGee," she bustled around taking vitals and recording the results on his chart before straightening the sheet covering him, "Buzz if you need anything."

"Thanks," Tim replied, allowing his eyes to close. Gibbs gently smoothed his thumb over his forehead, the motion relaxing and soothing both men at the same time. When he was sure that Tim was asleep again he returned to the chair next to the bed and allowed himself to drift off into sleep again.

- NCIS -

"Tony, come on man. I can do it myself," Tim whined.

"Jeeze Probie, you want some cheese with that whine? You can't do it yourself, would you just let me help!"

It had been three days since the attack at Gibbs' house and Tim was being discharged from the hospital having regained all feeling. Tony had come by with Gibbs, who was filling out a forest worth of paperwork, to pick him up.

He had walked into the room with his trademark grin ready to tease his younger brother, only to find said brother sitting on the bed huffing and puffing. The desire to tease immediately departed and was replaced by the desire to be the overprotective big brother he'd become since McGee had been injured.

"I can tie my own shoelaces Tony!"

"I know you can normally, McWhine, but you're _not_ fit enough!"

"I am!"

"No, you're not!"

"Am too!"

Tony rolled his eyes. He'd always wanted younger siblings but witnessing a thirty something grown man whine and behave like a child made him rethink that idea. "Fine! You want to pull your stitches go ahead!" he crossed his arms and leaned against the open door frame.

Huffing Tim turned his attention back to his laces. He lifted his foot so it rested on the chair and started to bend forward but was brought up short by a stab of pain in his left side. Changing position slightly he tried leaning over the right only to have a repeat of the same stabbing pain.

Tony chuckled as he watched his brother struggling. The man's stubborn streak was as wide as Gibbs' and no less annoying. He'd give him another couple of attempts and then offer to help again.

Before Tony got the chance Gibbs walked into the room. He took in the sight of Tim struggling to get his trainers done up and his older brother leaning against the door and growled. He slapped the back of Tony's head as he walked passed.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"Watching him struggle!" Gibbs quickly slapped McGee's hands away and made short work of doing up the laces for him.

"But, I… He… I…" stuttered Tony.

Tim dropped his gaze on to his now tied shoelaces and sheepishly admitted, "He offered but I said I could do it myself."

Gibbs looked over at his eldest, who nodded, he then turned his attention back to Tim, slapping him gently on the back of the head, "You're injured Tim. Accepting help is _not _a sign of weakness! Graciously accepting help when needed is a sign of strength. I don't want to hear you've refused help again, hear me?"

"Yes Boss."

"I'll take an apology for my head slap Boss," DiNozzo grinned cheekily.

"You deserved it, even if you did offer to help, when he refused you could have come and got me instead of just watching him!"

Looking suitably abashed Tony pushed away from the door frame and approached the bed. "Yes Boss. I didn't think about that, I figured he'd try a couple more times and then let me help."

Looking from one of his boys to the other he figured that the pair of them would be the death of him. It was just as well he was already grey, now all he had to worry about was losing his hair to the stress of having two stubborn sons.

"Come on, in the wheelchair Tim. I'm taking you home." There had been some debate on whether he should go and stay with Ducky since he had been attacked in Gibbs' home, but he wanted to stay with Gibbs, to face any fear he might have of being in his surrogate Dad's home. Reluctantly Ducky, Gibbs and Tony had agreed.

"Boss?"

"Yes Tim," Gibbs replied with as much patience as he could muster.

"Have I upset Ziva?"

Tony and Gibbs exchanged a look behind Tim's back as they settled him in the wheelchair.

"What makes you ask that Probie?"

"She hasn't been by to see me since that first day. Everyone else has, even the Director has dropped by."

"I've got her pretty busy working cold cases right now," Gibbs feebly replied.

"She blames herself for my injury doesn't she?" For a computer geek Tim could be very perceptive when it came to his family.

"Maybe a bit," admitted Tony.

"Boss, I want to drop by the Navy Yard on our way back."

"No. Not a chance. You're going home to rest. She'll come and see you when she's ready."

"We need to sort this out, now!"

"The boss is right McInjured. You need to get some rest."

"I. Want. To. Go. To. The. Navy. Yard!" pouted McGee.

Damn but Gibbs had forgotten what it was like to deal with a sulky kid and that was exactly what Tim McGee resembled at the moment. He sat in the wheelchair, his arms folded across his chest, albeit with some difficulty with his arm in a cast, his full bottom lip sticking out to full affect and his big green eyes wide and glaring.

Tony bit back a laugh when he caught the look on Gibbs' face. This was not going to end well for Probie if he didn't stop trying to defy their 'Dad'.

- NCIS -

**A/N: There is one more chapter plus an Epilogue to go now. I will have the rest posted before Tuesday evening (BST) as I am away at my parents for a couple of days as I have another job interview on Wednesday that is nearer to where they live.**


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: I still don't own anything. Not NCIS; not the roof over my head (which is good since it started leaking and the landlord has to fix it); not my car!**

**A/N: Thank you again for the reviews and alerts. Your responses to my first NCIS fic have been amazing. On with the story.**

Chapter Fifteen

Tony sat with his mouth hanging open as he watched Gibbs get out the back of his car, not an easy feat with his arm still in a sling. How on earth had Tim managed to persuade their boss, who was still in full protective mode, to stop by the Navy Yard, despite his insistence back at the hospital it wasn't going to happen. He had no idea, but that was where he'd been instructed to go and that was where he was parked outside of now.

"DiNozzo!"

Tony shook himself from his thoughts to respond to his boss, "Yeah Boss?"

"Are ya gonna sit there all day or help McGee outta the car?"

"On it Boss!"

He quickly got out and made his way round to the passenger side, opened the door and assisted his friend out, steadying him as he wobbled as he stood.

"You know I _really_ think this is a bad idea!" Tony pointed out one final time. Tim was still pale and looked tired, he should be in bed at Gibbs' not wandering round the Yard.

Gibbs sighed. They had been having the same conversation all the way from Bethesda. For thirty five minutes Tony had been expressing his opinion that it was crazy to take Tim to the Yard, for thirty five minutes Gibbs had been telling his eldest that it was happening and that was the end of it.

The older man knew without a doubt he'd let his youngest manipulate him into agreeing. It could have been the pout. Maybe it was the green puppy dog eyes glaring at him. Or possibly it was just that he was so glad to be bringing Tim 'home' and that he was alive, if somewhat battered, that he'd quite possibly have agreed to anything!

He watched as his two boys made their way into the building, Tim leaning heavily on Tony. Abby would be cross with him as she waited at his house to tuck Tim in, Ducky would lecture him about the folly of such a journey for the newly released patient, if the Director saw them he would not be impressed and would also provide a lecture about injured agents being on the Yard, but he could see that Tim needed to see Ziva and make her understand that he didn't blame her. She was his sister just as much as Sarah, it may not be through genetics, but the bond they all shared was just as deeply ingrained in each of them.

"Tony, take Tim to conference room one, I'll go and get Ziva," instructed Gibbs as they reached the bullpen. Whatever took place between the 'siblings' didn't need to be witnessed by all the agents.

Still unimpressed at the situation Tony merely nodded his head in agreement and pushed the relevant button to take them up another floor. He guided his charge to the conference room and helped him into one of the chairs, eliciting a sigh of relief from the injured man. He turned to go so that when Ziva arrived the two could have some privacy but was stopped by a hand being placed on his arm.

"Tony, look at me," implored Tim as the other man stopped but refused to look at him.

'_Damn how am I supposed to resist that pleading little boy voice he's using? That's probably what made Gibbs give in!" _thought Tony as he turned and his green eyes met with those of his surrogate brother.

"I need Ziva to know that she isn't to blame for my injury Tony. I won't rest knowing that she won't come and see me because she is blaming herself. She'll cut herself off from the rest of you by avoiding me. I won't let that happen. If I do then Street will have another victim on his list despite being dead!"

"I get that, I do, but can you understand that I'm… er, worried about you? And if you repeat that to anyone I'll deny it and say you were delirious on pain meds!"

Tim gave his brother a smile, one that despite the pain he was experiencing lit up his green eyes. He knew how hard it was for the other man to admit his concern for his extended family. His trademark grin and jokes were his way of dealing with worry normally. "Thanks Tony, I know but I'm worried about Ziva too."

"Alright, just make it quick. You look ready to drop man," with that said Tony squeezed his shoulder and left the room.

As he turned to go back to wait in the bullpen Ziva and Gibbs came towards him. He could tell that Ziva was uncomfortable and really didn't want to be doing what she was being made to.

Stopping them just down from the conference room he placed a hand on Ziva's arm, the way Tim had on his, "You need to listen to him Ziva. He's worried about you."

"About me? He is the one who is injured!"

"You're avoiding him and it's hurting him, go and sort it!" ordered Tony, not wanting either of his team mates to suffer the consequences of Street's actions any more.

"Very well," she replied albeit reluctantly.

Both Gibbs and Tony stayed put as they watched her enter the conference room and breathed a sigh of relief. At least the two would talk now, well they hoped so otherwise it would mean a team intervention.

"I'm going to call Abs and Duck, they're probably wondering where we are by now," Gibbs stated as they turned back towards the bullpen to wait.

"Oh yeah, good luck with that Boss! They're gonna be mad at you!" Tony replied before hurrying out of reach so he couldn't be given the head slap he knew would likely follow the comment.

"You'll keep DiNozzo," Gibbs called after his Senior agent. He pulled out his cell phone and took a deep breath before pressing speed dial one on his phone, "Hey Duck."

"Jethro! Where are you? You should have been back here ages ago, is there a problem? Abby is getting quite agitated!"

"Navy Yard. Should be back soon. No problem."

"Wait. You took Timothy to the Navy Yard? What were you thinking Jethro? That boy should be in bed resting not running around Washington DC!"

"Firstly Duck bringing him to the Navy Yard hardly constitutes running around DC! Secondly he needed to see Ziva."

"That may be, but he is in no condition to be wandering around, the doctor was quite clear that he was only releasing Timothy into our care if we followed his instructions about him getting rest!"

"He needs this Duck. I couldn't let this go on any longer. Ziva was hurting him and herself."

"Oh, I get it now."

"Get what?"

"He used those big green puppy dog eyes on you didn't he? You wouldn't normally be so willing to disregard doctor's orders for one of your people!"

"No, he didn't."

"It was the pout then?"

"No, I just think he needed this."

"If it wasn't the eyes or the pout…." Ducky paused trying to think what could have had Leroy Jethro Gibbs do something that was clearly against doctor's orders and probably against his better judgement, "Ah, got it! He used that little boy voice that both he and Tony are so good at putting on when they want something!"

"Bye Duck!" Gibbs wasn't going to discuss this any further and could hear Ducky's laughter as he hung up the phone. "Damn kids!" He grumbled all the way back to the bullpen about how he'd been manipulated and his old friend was laughing at him.

- NCIS -

Ziva opened the door to the conference room. She was worried. She, a trained assassin and she was worried about seeing a friend. She didn't want to see the accusation in the eyes of her team mate, her brother. She had let him down and he had been injured because of her decision to take the shot when she did.

Tim watched as she entered the room, gently pulling the door closed behind her. The thoughts she was having were clearly written across her normally impossible to read face.

"Ziva?" he spoke softly, no anger or accusation in his tone, just love and concern for a family member.

Looking up Ziva saw his feelings reflected in his eyes that truly were the window to his soul. From the moment they met she could read his thoughts through those expressive eyes. She saw the hurt and pain at the loss of a team mate but also the acceptance that she was there due to orders, not to cause him or the team further pain.

Tim carefully pushed himself to his feet and held his arms open for her and with a sound that was awfully like a quiet sob she rushed forward, slowing sufficiently when she reached him to not knock him off his feet or hurt him and then stepped into his arms. He folded his arms, cast and all, around her slim frame. She in turn, conscious of the injury to his left side, slipped her left arm around his back and rested her right hand on his chest. The tears that she had been holding back fell as she silently cried on his shoulder.

Ziva rarely let her emotions show. She had been taught that they were a weakness that would allow her enemies to break her but here, in this room, in her brother's arms, she knew she was safe to release her pent up fear without ridicule.

The pair stood that way for a good five minutes, Tim running his hand soothingly up and down her back waiting for the emotional storm to pass. Once he was satisfied she'd had enough time to calm down he pushed her away from him slightly, placed his right hand under her chin and lifted her head until her deep brown eyes were looking straight into his green ones.

"Thank you," he said softly.

"For what?" she asked, not understanding.

"Saving my life," he replied simply. She tried to pull away from him, shaking her head in denial, but despite his injuries he wouldn't let her, "No Ziva, don't. My injury is _not_ your fault. If you hadn't shot him when you did then that knife would have been buried in my chest and I might not be alive to have this conversation!"

"We… I… nearly lost you."

"You have lost so much in your life Ziva and I can't tell you how sad that makes me, but I am right here. Alive and breathing thanks to you, Tony, Gibbs, Abby and Balboa's team. I don't want to dwell on what ifs or what could have been! I want to heal with my family around me and return to the job I love doing, working with the people I love and to do that I need the team's support and that includes you! Do you understand?"

Looking into those honest eyes again and seeing the truth in the words she finally let her self-loathing go and turned her attention back to helping the man before her. She placed her hand on his face, "Yes Tim, I do."

He smiled with relief at the acceptance he saw in her eyes. No sooner did he feel the relief than he realised that he was exhausted and the pain medication he had taken that morning was wearing off. Ziva saw him sway and quickly assisted him back into the chair.

Pulling out her cell she called Gibbs, "You need to take Tim home. It is time he rest."

Just a few minutes later Tony and Gibbs entered the room and took in the scene before them. Ziva was kneeling in front of Tim talking softly one hand resting on his knee the other brushing his hair from his forehead. It was clear to both men that any issues between the two had been resolved.

"Ready to go McGee?"

"Yeah Boss."

Tony didn't like the weariness he heard in the tone and quickly moved to his friend's side and assisted him to his feet. With Ziva on one side and Tony on the other they helped him out the building to the car with Gibbs following closely behind watching over three of his 'brood'.

Once Tony was happy that Tim was safely in the passenger seat of his car with his seatbelt on he slid behind the wheel as Ziva and Gibbs got into the back. He turned the key in the ignition and turned to check on Tim one final time and smiled to see that the man had already fallen asleep.

- NCIS -

**A/N: Nearly at the end. Just an epilogue to go now. I will post that tomorrow. Already have the first chapter of my next NCIS story written but won't start posting until I have a few chapters written. Thanks for reading.**


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own NCIS or the characters. I have now cleaned them up and replaced them back on the shelf ready to take them off again and put them through more drama when the mood takes me!**

**A/N: As always thank you for all your reviews and alerts. This is, sadly, the end of this story.**

Epilogue

Tony pulled up outside Gibbs' house and turned off the engine. Looking to his right he could see that Tim was still sleeping soundly, as he was getting out to go round to the passenger side to wake up the sleeping man the front door of the house was flung open and a Goth whirlwind ran to the car and yanked the passenger door open.

"Hey easy Abs! I kinda like that door attached to my car!"

Gibbs exited the car and Abby turned on him, "What were you thinking Gibbs?" she asked him before slugging him on the shoulder.

Ziva and Tony exchanged amused looks. Abby was the only one of the four, five including Palmer, 'kids' that could get away with such an action.

Abby wasn't done, "And you, Anthony DiNozzo, can wipe that smirk off your face! How could you have taken him to the Yard?"

"Hey, I was under orders, have you ever tried to say no to Gibbs and got away with it?" Tony paused for a moment, "Oh of course you have, you're the favourite!"

The Goth was about to enter into a full on rant but was stopped by the sleepy voice of her favourite geek.

"Abs, I asked to go to the Yard."

"Timmy, you're under the influence of narcotics, prescribed ones but narcotics nonetheless, you can't be held responsible for your actions! Tony and Gibbs though…"

"Abigail!" Ducky cut into the latest rant, "How about we get the poor lad inside and stop worrying about who has done what and start worrying about getting him settled!"

"Oh Timmy, I'm sorry, of course you're right Duckman!"

Tony risked life and limb actually putting his hands on Abby's waist to move her out of the way so that he could help Tim out of the car. He had no intention of risking further injury to his team mate by allowing the overly enthusiastic Goth to help him upstairs to the guest room.

It was a slow process getting the now awake but in pain Tim out of the car, in the house and up the stairs to the bathroom and then to the guest room. Gibbs had ushered both Ziva and Abby into the kitchen so that Tim could have some semblance of privacy.

Tony helped Tim undress, this time with no complaint from the injured agent as the older man undid his shoes and slipped them off.

Ducky then gave Tim the once over, tutting at the fact that he was clearly in pain and exhausted, "Really Timothy, what was so important that you had to put your wellbeing at risk by going to the Yard today?"

"Family first Duck. Ziva needed me."

"Well now you must allow this family to take care of you lad. You'll take this medication and then get some rest."

"Yes Ducky," replied Tim feeling like a scolded child. He took the pills and grumbled, "Five pills, at this rate I'll rattle as I walk!"

"Timothy! Take them and stop complaining!" Ducky used his best no nonsense voice which immediately prompted Tim to reach for the glass of water being offered by a grinning Tony.

"Stop grinning like a loon Tony!" he took the medication and handed the glass back.

Tony placed it on the night stand and turned back to his brother and helped him lay down. Tim groaned at the change of position, the wound in his side pulling and his back protesting. He would be glad when he could get around without help.

Initially he'd been worried that returning to Gibbs' house was a mistake but the moment he stepped back inside he felt the love and warmth of a family, not the hatred and drug induced rage of a murderer. The only sign there had ever been a violent altercation in the house was the sling on Gibbs' arm and Tim's own injuries. All of which would heal in time.

In fact Tim felt that, looking back, the situation had strengthened the bond between each of his individual extended family members. His relationship with Gibbs was closer than ever before and the man seemed to understand Tim a little better. They would never have the same relationship as Gibbs had with Tony as their interests were so different but that didn't bother Tim as he now realised that despite the fact the relationship was different the level of concern and protectiveness, and dare he say love, was the same.

No blood tied family members were the same, why should a family created by the strong bond they shared through their dangerous work be any different. He smiled sleepily at Tony and Ducky as the ME pulled the covers over him and rested his hand on Tim's shoulder.

"Rest well lad."

"Sleep well Tim."

The two men watched as his eyes slid shut one final time and then left the room leaving the door slightly ajar in case Tim needed anything.

"How's he doing Duck?"

"Considering he shouldn't have been at the Yard today and should have been resting he is fine."

"Duck…"

"It's alright Jethro. Tim explained."

Abby stomped into the kitchen from outside where she'd been playing with 'Ro. Vance had returned the dog a couple of days after the attack, lamenting about the fact that his children now wanted a dog of their own. Gibbs had laughed and told the Director that he was sure Tim would be happy to let Lily and Jared visit with 'Ro.

"What do you mean it's alright?" Abby demanded loudly, "You saw Timmy when he got here!"

In the guest bedroom Tim's eyes opened slightly and he sighed. If this carried on he'd have to get up and sort it out, he couldn't have Abs blaming Gibbs for a decision that was his.

"Abigail, it was Timothy's decision!"

"Ducky if Gibbs had ordered Tim back here then he would have obeyed! He always listens to Gibbs!"

"Not this time Abby."

"Rubbish!" The over excitable Goth was practically yelling. "Timmy wouldn't…"

"ABS!" Tony raised his voice to cut her off causing her to turn to him with her mouth dropping open in shock. Nobody ever raised their voice to her. "Tim's sleeping, keep it down!"

Gibbs went to raise his hand to give Tony a head slap for shouting at Abby and for being louder than her and therefore being just as likely to wake up his youngest but he thought better of it. He couldn't head slap Tony unless he was prepared to head slap Abby and he wasn't sure what kind of damage that would do to their relationship. Everyone said that she was the favourite because he didn't yell at her or head slap her but that wasn't the reason. He loved all his 'kids' equally. He just didn't head slap Abby because she required a different sort of discipline and wouldn't respond to a head slap as well as she would a lecture from him, whereas lecturing Tony was a waste of time as his eyes would glaze over and he would just say 'Yes Boss' where he thought it appropriate.

"How about you both be quiet?" Gibbs growled. "Abby, I did what I thought was best for Tim and Ziva. There were issues that needed resolving and now that they have been he can rest peacefully, that is if you two can keep it down!" He glared at both Tony and Abby.

"But…"

"No Abby. That's the end of it!"

The Goth recognised the no nonsense tone of voice that Gibbs was using and if she pushed it she knew that she would get into serious trouble.

"Yes Gibbs."

"Good, now how about we start thinking about what to have for dinner so that when Tim wakes up he can get a decent meal."

"Pizza." Tony immediately replied.

"Indian." Abby stated.

"I do believe a nice Chinese would be good for Timothy."

Gibbs rolled his eyes, great they couldn't even agree on something for dinner. He looked at Ziva who had yet to give an opinion, she looked extremely thoughtful, he was about to ask her what she thought when she spoke.

"I will go to the store and buy ingredients to make a nice pasta dish," she stated firmly. There was a murmur of all round agreement as she was, after all, a great cook. "Abby will you come with me to the store?"

"Absolutely. We must get enough to feed Jimmy as well, he'll be over soon."

Gibbs smiled as the two women got up to leave and then realised that they needed to borrow a car. Ziva had come with Tony and Abby with Ducky. He turned to look at his eldest as he came to the same realisation.

"Oh no, you're not taking my car Ziva! No way!"

"Come on Tony, it's for Timmy."

"The speed demon is not getting behind the wheel of my car!"

"Toneeeeeyyyyyy…," wheedled Abby.

Tony gave a long suffering sigh and got his keys out of his pocket, Abby and Ziva both held their hands out, "No. Neither of you are driving my car. I'll drive you to the store."

Gibbs chuckled as the look on Tony's face showed he thought he'd been sentenced to a fate worse than death, grocery shopping with Ziva _and_ Abby.

"I hope Probie appreciates my sacrifice!"

Tim had laid awake listening to his family squabble and Gibbs settled it and had smiled. He had just started to drift off when he heard Tony call him Probie. Something that let him know that all was right with the world and he closed his eyes knowing that he was cared for and protected and drifted into a deep, healing sleep.

- THE END -


End file.
